


Various One Direction One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Character Death, Depressed Harry, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Funny, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanking, Top Liam, Top Louis, Unrequited Love, Violence, bottom!Niall, pretty much everything ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all of my One Direction one shots, put into one book.<br/>(includes rape/noncon, abuse, drug abuse, fluff, angst, death, humor, etc.)</p><p>prompts are accepted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an anon prompt from tumblr
> 
> Anonymous asked doingitallwithyou:  
> can you do a one-shot (or more??) of harry like coming back to the hotel or something and he gets raped and then louis and niall come back next and yeah take it from there ! :)
> 
> WARNING FOR RAPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis loses his life in order to save a little girl and Harry doesn't want to be alone anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING FOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND VERY VERY SAD HARRY :(

The fragile frame that Harry held in his fingers reflected his own image back at him. Through the small puddle of crystal clear tears that had fallen from his cheek he could see his own eyes shining back through the ones he wished he could see just once more. See for real, not through a photo or a film. He wanted to be able to stare from across the room until he was caught. Even though he always got flustered and embarrassed he knew it didn’t matter. He would get to see those beautiful eyes. Even if just for a moment, he would be absolutely lost. Swimming deeply in waters he thought could only be seen in the ocean but was found right in front of him. He wanted to be able to sit for hours like he used to and just gaze into them, trying to decide whether or not they had decided to be more of a blue or more of a green that day.

Harry always loved when they were at their bluest. Harry always loved Louis’ eyes.

He dragged the pad of his thumb slowly across the glass that protected the picture. Harry was glad that it was there, if it weren’t his own pitiful tears would have destroyed that smile. The smile.

And he couldn’t let that happen; Harry couldn’t let anything destroy such a smile.

Even if it wasn’t the real thing. It was as good as it was going to get and he wasn’t going to let anything damage something so beautiful.

A sob scratched at Harry’s throat and he felt his chest clench painfully. His long fingers squeezed tighter around the frame, so tight that his knuckles turned a grim white, pale and ghostly. He didn’t even try to stop the tears that had begun to trail down his face again. They slid from the corner of his eye and down his nose, landing on the photo as he bent his head in a bow. Harry bit his bottom lip, tucking it into his mouth in an effort to disguise his sobs, but the small and sharp cries of pain escaped through his lips. He just couldn’t help it, not with that radiant smile staring up at him. Not when he knows that he will never be able to see that smile again.

He’ll never be the reason for that smile again.

Harry glared down at the photo, blinking through the tears in his eyes. His gaze softened as he stared at Louis once more, the crinkle beneath his eyes, the feather of his hair, the way he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s neck. The Harry in the photo had his eyes squeezed shut, as if in mid-laugh, with his dimples prominent. His hands were clamped snuggly around Louis’ waist, holding him in place and smashing their cheeks together. A small noise, something that could have been a laugh or a sob, escaped Harry’s lips and he looked up. He took in the space around him for a moment and then screamed. Screamed until his throat was raw and he pulled at his curls until he felt he was bald.

Their room still looked the same; Harry wouldn’t let anyone touch it. It almost looked as if Louis never left. Harry snorted, rubbing roughly at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Even when he wasn’t here, he still felt so here.

He tried, he really did. Harry sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, trying to gain control. But his hands weren’t listening, they were shaking and the photo was becoming a blurred mess. Tears stung his eyes and they didn’t hesitate, they just made their way down his face freely.

Harry collapsed in on himself, sliding from the corner of the bed to the carpeted floor. His long legs curled into his stomach and he wrapped his arms around them, as if he were trying to escape into himself. The frame pressed against his abdomen and the sharp edges nudged uncomfortably through his clothes, but he didn’t care, he let them. He hoped they would slice him open and he hoped that he would bleed out right then and there.

It hurt. Everything hurts. 

Harry’s eyes hurt from crying.

His head hurt from all the wishing, the thinking, and the remembering.

He felt the stomach pains because he hasn’t eaten, but he can’t. He feels too sick, too empty. He felt emptiness that he knew couldn’t be cured with food.

But worse than all of that, his heart hurts. It aches so badly. More excruciatingly than any other sort of pain Harry had ever felt.

He clutched at his chest now, clawing at the fabric guarding the flesh beneath, trying to stop the pain. But he couldn’t. Not without Louis.

Harry couldn’t do anything without Louis. He squeezed his eyes closed and hugged himself tighter, scared that if he let go he would fall to pieces.

“I need you, Louis.” He whispered, opening his eyes to look at the picture once more. Louis smiled black, and another sob shook Harry’s body.“I need you, and you left me.”

*

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Lou.”

“Oh, pish posh, Harold.” Louis charmed, dragging Harry behind him as they snuck through the hotel.

It was the absolute dead of night; they had a show tomorrow, not to mention an interview first thing in the morning. And Louis definitely knew that, he just didn’t care. Harry couldn’t help but admire as he was pulled along. He also couldn’t help admire the way the light rush of wind rustled Louis’ perfect hair as they ran or the way even in the dark his skin just seemed to glow.

Harry had to take a moment and actually shake himself out of it; physically shake his head so that his curls flew wildly around his head.

Louis was his best mate and Harry was acting mad.

Harry shouldn’t be fantasizing about how soft Louis’ hair would be to touch or how amazingly his skin must smell or how his tongue would taste on Harry’s own.

Louis gripped his hand tighter and Harry’s heart seemed to take flight as their eyes met. His mouth went dry, just as it always did when he looked at Louis. Every day since that first day at boot-camp.

“Where’re we going?” He managed to get out, hoping Louis wouldn’t notice the blush that crept to his face.

Louis just grinned and pushed them through a set of doors, covering Harry’s eyes quickly as he ushered him in, “You’ll see.” 

“What, Lou, I can’t see!”

“That’s the point, you muppet.” Louis teased, removing one hand from his eyes and placing it on the small of Harry’s back, using it to guide him further. The younger boy tried to ignore the way his blood seemed to run faster through his veins and the way his thoughts just seemed to jumble together completely just at the touch.

“Ah, open.”

He released his grip on Harry and it took a moment for the latters eyes to adjust to the light in the new room. When he did, he realized they were at the hotel pool.

“Lou?” Harry began, crinkling his brow in confusion. “Why are we here?”

“Thought it’d be a laugh,” Louis grinned, sitting down like a child and sliding off his shoes. “It’ll be fun, Haz.”

Harry looked hesitant, “Won’t Paul be angry? I don’t really fancy getting put on Paul Probation again.”

“Oh, piss to Paul!” He scoffed, taking a couple steps back before booking it towards the water and dive-bombing in. Louis popped up a second later, shaking his hair out before he stared at Harry.

His breath caught in his throat. In that moment Louis looked magnificent; the way the moon shined through the windows down upon him, it was like something from a dream. His eyes glistened and reflected the water, his smile radiated.

It pulled Harry towards him.

Before he could even think about what he was doing he was in the water, swimming up beside his best mate.

Louis let out a chime of a giggle as Harry resurfaced next to him, “Anyone ever tell you that you resemble baby Tarzan when your hair’s all wet?”

“Yeah,” Harry snorted, looking at him, “maybe once or twice.”

Their eyes met, and it was as if everything just seemed to pause for a moment, Harry wasn’t even sure that he was breathing. Then, ever so slowly, Louis raised a hand out of the water, reaching to wipe a curl from Harry’s eyes. His soft fingers paused as they brushed by his temple, and Harry felt his heart jump once more as Louis waded closer.

Harry knew Louis felt it then, too.

He knew he felt the butterflies, no, the stampede inside his belly whenever they were near each other.

He knew Louis needed him, just as he needed Louis. He knew that Louis loved him back.

They eased closer and Louis placed both of his hands on either side of Harry’s face. He stared into Harry’s eyes for a moment longer and then their lips collided. It was soft and slow. They seemed to fit together perfectly and it felt so right.

Louis pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry’s, “Haz?”

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry grinned.

“I’ve waited so long to do that.”

*

Somewhere far away, Harry heard a door open, and then another, and one more and he knew he wasn’t alone. He pressed his eyes closed tighter, trying to hide back in his memories, back in the darkness and away from everyone else.

He wanted to stay where Louis was, and where Louis was definitely was not here.

He knew someone or maybe more than just one someone, had entered the room. They had come closer to him, maybe even right beside him or on the bed,

“Harry, please.” That was Liam. “The service is today, have you forgotten?”

Harry wanted to laugh, and yell in Liam’s face because of course he hadn’t forgotten. But he didn’t, he stayed still and ignored the soft yet strong hand that rubbed circles into his back.

“He knows, Liam,” Zayn quipped, obviously upset, “he’s wearing his suit.”

A small noise broke the momentary silence, it sounded almost like a whimper. Harry could tell it was Niall, he was on the left side of him, and his heart momentarily ached more.

“I… Harry I-”Liam began again, sounding nervous and sad as if he had absolutely no idea what to say or do. He had to be exhausted. “Please. I know this is hard; it’s so hard for all of us. We know that, but if you miss this it’ll be something you regret for the rest of your life.”

Harry let himself cry again, “I don’t want my life without him.”

Someone sniffled, “Lemme talk to ‘im, yeah? You lot wait outside.” After waiting until he heard the door close again Harry sat up; hair disheveled and he stared at Niall who stared back with wide bambi eyes. Nialls eyes were glassy and red-rimmed. His cheeks were flushed red and his blonde locks were mussed un-stylishly.

And they stared at one another.

Just stared for what seemed like eternity, and then finally Harry reached forward and buried himself into Nialls chest, releasing sobs into his coat. Nialls arms were shaky and small around him, but comforting nonetheless. He tried to continue rubbing those soothing circles on Harry’s back, but his own sobs choked him and he eventually just dropped his face onto the top of his head, dampening Harry’s curls.

“I-I loved him so much, Niall,” Harry wheezed, pulling out from under Nialls cheek and gripping his blazer tightly with his shaking hands, “how could he just leave me like this? We were in this together!,” Harry’s voice softened, “And he left me alone…”

A small tear fell from Nialls eye and landed on Harry’s cheek, “He loved you too, Harry,” Niall choked on his own breath, “he’s going to be alright up there, mate. He’s going to be alright. He lost his life for hers, He will never over look that. He’ll be taken care of up there…”

*

“What do you mean ‘it was an accident’?” Harry cried, trying to push past the hospital security to get to Louis. He had to get to Louis.

“He ran out in the middle of the road, Mr. Styles, there was a child… and he saved her. He saved her life.” One of the doctors said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “He saw the truck coming, and he rushed out there to push her out of the way. It hit him instead.” 

Harry dropped to his knees and he began to sob, heart wrenching sobs that shook his entire body. “I need to see him. I’ve got to see Louis.” He said, clenching onto the doctors long white coat, pleading with his eyes.

Looking behind Harry, probably at the rest of the boys, the doctor nodded. Harry was up in a second, not waiting for Zayn, or Liam, or even Niall and Jay. He followed the directions of nurses and he ran as fast as he could through the corridors.

He paused momentarily outside the door, taking a deep breath that puffed up his chest and then he entered. He nearly fell back to his knees right then and there. Seeing Louis like that, so hurt, so broken, so cold. And he was attached to machines that were pumping life into him. Harry knew that Louis wasn’t in there anymore. The beat of his heart was nothing more than the work of the machines keeping him alive. Louis was gone.

But that didn’t stop him from sitting beside the bed every day, and every night for the two weeks he was kept on life-support.

Niall stayed with him most of the time, and so did Jay. Liam came during the day time and left at night while Zayn came very little. But even with whatever company Harry had at any given time, he ignored them.

He held onto Louis’ hand, and whispered soft things in his ear.

He sang Louis’ favorite songs to him and sometimes even Liam and Niall joined in on harmonies, but it didn’t feel the same. It didn’t feel the same because Louis wasn’t singing.

At the near end of Louis’ two weeks Harry became anxious, almost unbearable to be around.

He was angry and tired and broken, but he remained in the room as the plug was pulled.

*

Niall had somehow coaxed Harry into the car and they were on their way to the service. Paul in the driver’s seat with Zayn beside him. Liam, Niall, and Harry planted in the back seat.

Harry still clenched the frame tight in his hands, although he didn’t look at it. He looked out the window instead.

“Are you going to do the speech, Harry?” Niall asked quietly, voice obviously strained from frequent crying.

Harry didn’t respond, he just pursed his lips and grasped Nialls hand in his own, squeezing tightly.

Niall squeezed back and tried to smile. “Alright, mate.”

They wanted the funeral to be private and quiet, and that it was. No fans were allowed within two miles of the grounds, the paparazzi were to be arrested on site. No more than twenty people, not including Louis’ family, seemed to be standing in the small cemetery.

Just as they wished.

Harry immediately spotted Jay and the girls; they looked completely torn, probably just as bad as he himself. He offered a try of a smile as they spotted him as well and he was nearly knocked off his feet when Lottie crashed straight into his arms, sobbing heavily into his crinkled blazer.

“He loved you so much, Harry,” she said quietly as she squeezed him tighter, “you made him so happy. Thank you.” Lottie released her grip and tried to smile before her sobs shook her small body again. She flung her arms around Harry one more time before dragging her feet to accept a hug from a sad looking Liam.

Harry was still knelt down, as he had done to be at eye level with the girl, and he was frozen. He wasn’t sure if he could get up.

“Harry love,” He turned slowly, standing as Jay presented herself in front of him, tears staining a track down her face, “come here.”

He welcomed her arms; she smelled of home and she smelled of Louis.

“Y-You’re going to speak for him, aren’t you? He would want you t-to.” She hiccupped, he nodded slowly. Jay patted his cheek and forced a smile, “Good.” Then she was gone.

Harry walked slowly and sat himself down in a small white lawn chair and waited. Soon Niall was seated to his left, Zayn on his right, Liam behind them with Paul and Danielle flanking his sides.

He felt his throat closing up, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to talk about Louis. Not in front of all of these people.

His fingers subconsciously reached for the picture he hid beneath his coat, and he pulled it out.

Louis smiled up at him and his own tears dropped to the glass again.

“H-Harry? A few words, mate?” Niall was staring at him from the small podium. He hadn’t even noticed the rest of the boys had already spoken.

Slowly Harry stood himself up and clenched the photo to his chest as he walked up in front of Louis’ friends and family.

He looked out over them. He looked at Jay, who still looked so beautiful even with her makeup run down her cheeks and bags seemed to be painted beneath her eyes. He looked at Lottie and Fizzy, who both looked so much like Louis it pained him but also made him smile. The twins, who are still so young, they seemed almost lost when it first happened. But it was heart shattering when it was explained that their older brother wasn’t coming home.

Now they sat quiet, just like the rest.

He finally looked to his friends, his best mates, the ones he’s been to hell and back with. Harry looked at the remaining members of One Direction.

Niall was shaking again. Harry hated to see Niall cry, it was so unnerving to see such a carefree person so broken. Zayns eyes were puffy and his arm wrapped protectively over Niall, as if he were terrified a truck was about to come and take him away as well. And Liam, Daddy Direction, their rock and their strength, was crumbled. He fell underneath Danielle’s arms, his shoulders shook and his loud sobs could still be heard by Harry.

Harry wanted to look away; he didn’t want to look at anyone. So he placed the frame down on the podium, adjusted the microphone to his height, and then stared down at the picture.

“L-Louis and I, we…” His mouth went tastelessly dry and he tried to wet his lips, “we met when we auditioned for the X-Factor together, which I guess all of you already know. We met in the loo” A small chuckle came from the crowd and Harry nervously scratched his neck, “We instantly hit it off, we just became best mates right off the bat. Y’know? We just sort of worked off of each other’s energy, which Louis definitely had a lot of. And I guess at first it was a bit much, because he was so hyper and I was just so… so notused to the energy he always had. And we always had a fair share of bickering,” Harry ran his finger over the picture again and smiled down at it, “but there was this thing about Lou. Like, he had this charm. I could just never stay angry with him. I would be absolutely furious at him one second and then an instant later… I’d be laughing and wondering what I had gotten so worked up over. That’s one of the things I loved most about him…” A tear rolled slowly down his cheek, “He always wanted to make other’s smile, no matter what it would take. He put the happiness of others before himself.”

When he was taken from the XFactor house for that injury we were all so worried.” He looked up at the boys and each of them gave him and encouraging smile, “and when he returned he still tried to make us laugh and make us smile, even though he was the hurt one.” Harry feels like his throat is closing up and that his heart is about to beat out of his chest, but he keeps going. “But I never got to tell him how much I missed him while he was in the hospital. I don’t think I even realized it until I saw him get out of that van his first day back… Something just snapped inside me and I nearly knocked him over because I just needed to hold him.” He didn’t even realize he had started crying again, but he lowered his voice to a whisper. “I think that’s when I first realized that I loved him.”

“And I still do. I still love him, more than anything. And I know that I always will. But I also know that he wouldn’t want to see me like this. He would want me to be strong for his girls, for the group, and for our fans.” He sniffled and looked at the sad faces before him, “Louis didn’t leave in vain, he left because he risked his life for a little girl. Louis Tomlinson is a hero, and I know he’s up there watching us right now with those beautiful eyes,” his voice cracked, “and that beautifiul smile and that laugh that could brighten a day even after it’s rained…”

He noticed everyone was just staring as if waiting for him to finish.

“There is just too much to say about how much I loved Louis and how much he meant to me and I know I won’t be able to put it into words. So I’ll leave it with this; Louis Tomlinson changed me, he made me a better person. He was my strength when I was weak and he was my voice when I couldn’t speak, as corny as that is. He would laugh right in my face if he had ever heard me say that…But it’s true, and he gave me faith. Just because he just believed in me, he believed in all of us and everything that we did. When I was with him I felt as if no star was out of reach and with his love I felt that, for once, I actually had it all. I know that I was blessed to be loved by somebody like Louis, and I am who I am because of him.”

Harry left after that, still clutching the photo tightly, and walking past his friends and Louis’ family. He was going to walk straight out of the service but a small voice stopped him.

It froze him dead in his tracks.

“H-Harry?” Harry turned and spotted a small girl, no older than about six or seven, standing a few feet behind him.

He bit his lip and walked towards her, crouching to his knee when he reached her. “Yes, babe?”

The girl looked nervous, so terribly nervous and Harry stared at her. Long and hard, he stared at her.

And then his mouth fell open with a pop.

This was her.

“I-I, my name’s Darcy…”She scratched mindlessly at a small bandage that she still had on her forehead and Harry felt hot tears prick his eyes.

Harry smiled softly at her, brushing a soft curl of honey brown hair from her face. “It’s erm, it’s so amazing to meet you.”

She had eyes that made his heart melt, a deep sapphire that began to water with tears and in an instant the small girl was in his arms, crying hard into his shoulder .“I’m s-so sorry,” she sniffled, “I-I didn’t want him to, it’s my fault.”

“No, no, sh,” Harry cooed, pulling away slowly and wiping a tear from her cheek, trying to ignore his own dampened face, “listen to me, it isn’t your fault. Louis saved your life because he wanted to, because he thought it was the right thing to do, because that’s the type of person he was. Love, he wanted to, he was so caring and loving… he-” Harry paused swallow the lump in his throat, “he wouldn’t have been able to stand to see you get hurt. And it is not your fault.”

“B-but he was your best f-friend.” She sniffled.

Harry nodded and smiled sadly, “He was more than that, and he always will be. But this is nobody’s fault. Everything happens for a reason.”

“Won’t you get lonely?”

Tears fell harder from his eyes and he tried to laugh, “I reckon I will a bit, yeah.”

Darcy grinned through her tears and hugged him again, “Then I’ll be your best friend. Forever Harry, I promise.”

“I think I’d like that very much.” Harry smiled. He smiled up at the sky and suddenly he felt that Louis was smiling back at him. He felt that Louis was with him.

His laugh floated in the breeze and his smile was in the clouds and his love was in the air, and Harry knew Louis was there.

17 years later

Harry sat at a reserved table nibbling on small snacks that were always provided at wedding receptions before the actual meal arrived. Niall sat across from him, laughing at a joke Harry hadn’t heard. Zayn sat to his left and Liam to his right, trying to balance his two toddlers on one knee while Danielle laughed.

A small clink of a spoon on a champagne glass signaled a time for toasts. Harry watched as a beautiful girl with flowing honey curls and a glowing smile stood up from a table across the room, bearing a glass in her hand.

Harry listened as Darcy thanked her family, her mother, sister, father, her friends…

And then, she looked directly at him.

“I’d also like to thank someone very special in my life,” She smiled, “actually, two people.” Harry felt his throat tighten but he grinned nonetheless. “First to Louis Tomlinson, who just about seventeen years ago lost his own life to save mine. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be standing here today,” she continued smiling at Harry and he saw her glance up quickly, as if to acknowledge that Louis was there with them, “I owe him my entire life, and not for one day since then have I stopped thinking about him. Everything I have I am grateful to him, he gave me my life in turn for his own and I just wish I could thank him enough. But I know he’s with me, every time I cry and every time I laugh, I know he’s with me doing just the same.”

Harry felt his eyes tear up but he still smiled. He couldn’t help it.

“And second to Mr. Harry Styles, who has been so important to me since I was so little. I told him we would be best friends forever, and I intend to keep that promise,” She winked at him and he groaned jokingly, “don’t think you’re getting out that easy, Styles. It’s been seventeen years, and I plan to keep that number going. I know that I could never fill the space he holds in your heart, and I’m okay with that. I’m so grateful that you allowed me into your life when you could have wanted me gone forever. I love you, both of you. “She smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek, “Best friends, Harry.”

“For ever and ever?” He laughed, trying to ignore the urge he felt to cry, raising his glass to her.

Darcy nodded, “I’d like that.”

Another two years later Darcy found out she was to give birth to her first baby son, who she decided to name Louis Harold.

Much to Harry’s dismay he was forced to throw the baby shower. Although, even though he refuses to admit it, it really wasn’t all that bad. Again, he will never admit that.


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Harry saves Niall and Niall saves Harry.
> 
> WARNING FOR (ALMOST) ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

Wind mussed his blonde locks violently around his head as he walked, it nipped at his cheeks and any exposed ivory skin that it could find. With his jacket pulled tighter around his now shivering body he continued to walk through the dead of night. He walked towards the one place he knew nobody would see him, where he would be alone do to what he knew needed to be done.

But maybe, Niall thought, he should have left a note, a letter, a message or something. He pondered the possibility that he shouldn’t be leaving this way, without letting his family know it wasn’t their fault; that it had nothing to do with them, really. He knew that they were going to blame themselves. They were going to think that it was something they had done wrong. But that wasn’t true, they had done nothing to bring these thoughts out in him, he had done that single-handedly. Niall just felt no need to be here anymore. To be walking, breathing, living. He didn’t want it anymore.

Leaves tumbled past him as chilled gusts blew through the crisp air, they danced around his feet before gracefully floating meters ahead of where he was shuffling slowly along the pavement. He was having his doubts about this, because he was scared. Terrified, actually, completely and utterly petrified. Because what if there was nothing there once he was gone? He had no way of knowing what was there. Maybe it was complete blackness, or maybe he’d be lost inside of his own mind, like some strange limbo. Or maybe it’d be like a deep sleep that he just never awoke from. He had no idea. And that simple thought alone was almost enough for him to turn on his heels and head back to his house, to crawl back under the covers of his own warm bed.  But he didn’t. Niall walked past Seans house, his best friend. Sean his best friend that he wouldn’t speak to ever again. He walked past his high school, the high school in which he has attended for three years. And then he walked to the park, he walked through the park, and then he walked to the utter most boundaries of the park, towards the end of town.

Crickets sang along in harmonious melody to the howls of the wind as he reached the dirt road that signified the end of his town.

His scuffed up and dirty white Supras halted in their spot, his serenely blue eyes stared down. Niall stared down at the wood paneling that was the start of the town-crossing bridge. The bridge that was at least sixty feet from the eerie river beneath it. The bridge where Niall decided was the place to end it all.

With a shaky breath he moved forward again, walking slowly to the centre-ledge of the bridge. Trembling fingers caressed the icy metal of the railing and he carefully placed his feet on the support bars, climbing to a standing position upon the ledge. His hands gripped one of the beams tightly, so tight that his skin had turned a ghostly white, as if the bone were to pop out at any given moment.

He stared down at the rushing waters beneath him.

It was strange for Niall, thinking about the fact that he won’t be here tomorrow. That he won’t wake up to his mum cooking him breakfast, that he won’t meet Sean at the bus stop, that he won’t be here, tomorrow.  

His foot slipped slightly from beneath him and with a sharp gasp he tightened his grip on the cold metal. Then he let the toe of his shoe dangle dangerously over the edge, testing it.

He was never going to see his mum again, or dad, or his brother, Greg.

 

Nialls blonde hair shook with the wind as he pushed the thoughts from his mind. Tears puffed up behind his eyes and then flowed steadily down his rouged cheeks, falling into little droplets as they descended to the depths beneath him.

He released one hand from the bar; he closed his eyes, and was getting ready to let himself slip.

“You sure you want to do that, mate?”

Startled, Nialls eyes popped open and his hand replaced itself on its hold, steadying himself quickly.

His gaze darted around in the darkness behind him, stopping when he spotted a figure just a few feet away from him.

“Y-yeah, I am.” He stuttered, watching the boy with the curls that glistened beneath the moonlight.

“Well, you’ve been there for quite a while, if you were gonna do it, you would have by now.” The boy replied, taking a few nonchalant steps towards Niall before leaning against the railing casually to stare at the diamond speckled water.

“You interrupted me.” Niall replied quietly, looking down at the fast-flowing river once more.

“And are you glad that I did?” The stranger lifted his gaze to look at Niall, shocking him with strikingly green eyes; they seemed to glow brightly even in the darkness that surrounded them.

Niall was at a loss for words and he blinked down at the boy, who, in retrospect, had saved his life.

He stuttered pitifully as he looked for words to reply to this strange curly-headed kid.

“I take that as a yes,” the boy said, cheekily grinning up at Niall before offering him a hand, “why don’t you come down from there, yeah?”

Niall continued to blink at the boy, but took his hand, allowing himself to be guided down from the ledge.

“Why don’t you tell me what you were doing up there, anyways?” It surprised Niall that this boy seemed to care so much about him, despite not even knowing his name.

“Why don’t you tell me who you are, first?” Niall countered, casting his eyes towards the river once more.

“I’m Harry, Harry Styles.”  He stuck out a hand to Niall once more, this time in a different effort, and Niall shook it slowly.

“I’m Niall Horan.”

“Nice to meet you, Niall Horan,” Harry Styles walked towards the ledge again, sitting himself down on the wood and letting his legs dangle carelessly over the side. He motioned for Niall to accompany him, and he did. “Now what’s got you so buggered that you were about to jump off this bridge into that nasty drainage water?”

Nialls mouth went tastelessly dry and he licked his lips, “I wanted to die.” He finally whispered.

“Rubbish, Niall Horan.” Harry said, in a rather mocking tone.

The blonde boys head whipped to the side to stare at him, this time with more intensity, “And who are you to tell me what I did or did not intend to do?” Harry blinked at him with a dazzling smirk on his annoyingly full lips, “And why are you so concerned with what I’m doing here, I could be asking you the same thing.” Niall huffed, turning his head back to face over the ledge.

 

“That’s very true,” Harry said quietly, “so you were really going to do it, then?”

Niall nodded.

“I was too.”

“You were?” Niall was facing this Harry Styles again, “Then why didn’t you?”

“I saw you standing up there,” He whispered, brushing away a stray curl with nimble fingers. “And I realized that even though I had absolutely no idea who you were, that I would care if you were gone. I would feel as though I were to blame for not saving you.”

“That’s stupid…” Niall blushed, looking down at his lap.

Harry laughed quietly, “Yeah, it is. But it also made me think about something; if I cared so much for a lad I had never met before, how would your family feel? How would people who knew you feel once they were told you were gone? And then I thought, it would be the same with my family. The pain of losing either one of us would be so unbearably large, Niall Horan, something neither me nor you could even pretend to understand.”

 

“I’m glad you stopped me, Harry.” Niall finally answered, still not looking from his lap.

“And I’m glad you stopped me,” He smiled back, nudging Nialls shoulder goodheartedly. “What do you say I walk you home?”

Niall couldn’t help the smile that prodded at his face, “I think I would like that.”

“Good, me too.”

And so that’s what they did. Harry Styles and Niall Horan walked together, far away from the bridge and far away from the rush of the water. They walked passed Harrys home, which he pointed out, and they walked passed Nialls home, which he didn’t look at as they strode by, he didn’t want to go home. Not yet. And Niall began to wonder if he had ever seen Harry around school before, and he was sure he hasn’t. He would have remembered those swoon worthy curls, those day brightening eyes, and that heart stopping smile.

“I’m homeschooled, have been since I moved here about five years ago.” Harry had answered his question with a blunt response and a now well accustomed to cheeky smile.

“That explains a lot…” Niall sighed, looking up towards the brilliantly clear night sky as they continued to walk.

“What’dyou mean?” Harry asked, following Nialls gaze up towards the sky.

“I mean, I would have recognized you if we had ever met before tonight. I would have remembered you.” The Irish boys answer was quiet, almost awkward, and he refused to meet Harry’s gaze, which he could feel was now burning holes into the side of his face.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He smiled, and Niall smiled back.

They continued to walk for a long time just talking and eventually sun peaked over the horizon, signaling dawn, they realized it had been a fair amount of the night.

Harry walked Niall back towards his home and as they reached the cobblestone walking path, they both froze.

“So…” Niall said, switching his glance between the ground and Harry’s eyes awkwardly.

“It was nice meeting you, Niall Horan.” Harry smiled, showing those brilliantly adorable dimples that Niall could notice more clearly in the light of day.

“And it was nice meeting you, Harry Styles.” He smiled, meeting his eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“What do you say to coming out again tomorrow night?” The boy whispered, eyes alight.

“I’d like that.”

And they did. They met up at the bridge on the second warm night of summer, and they walked.

They walked and chatted, chatted about everything there was to chat about.

They met up the next evening, as well. And then even the next. Days then turned to weeks, and then to months, they never once failed to meet each other at that bridge. It had become their bridge.

Four months later, Harry was walking Niall home, just as he did every night since the very first time they met. Even after summer ended and the weather turned cold. Even when Niall had school the next morning or Harry had football, they met at the bridge.

Things hadn’t really changed. They walked and talked, sometimes held hands. But that’s just how they were, they were comfortable.

Their feet met that familiar cobblestone and they looked up at each other. Blue collided with green, enlightening a spark that they had only felt with each other. Curly hair and blonde parted ways with nothing but a smile and a light squeeze of the hand, just as they did every early morn.

“Hey, Niall Horan.” Harry called, causing the Irish boy to turn back around, raising his eyebrows questioningly. “I love you.”

A smile shattered Nialls façade and he headed towards Harry once more, “I love you too, Harry Styles.”

Long fingers cupped Nialls still-rose cheek and emerald poured into sapphire, “Thank you,” he breathed, slightly closing the gap that separated them.

“No,” Niall smiled, leaning closer. He could feel Harry’s jagged breathing; he could hear it, as well. “Thank you.”  

Their lips pressed together for the first time in nothing less than perfection.


	3. The Start of Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is Oria's best friend, but Niall is also Harry's best friend. Oria wants to be more than Niall's friend.
> 
> NO WARNINGS :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote for Oria(tumblr user lolyourenotmatty), and I actually really like it! :)
> 
> I will write prompts upon request, whether it be het or slash. Shoot me an ask at tomlinbooties.tumblr.com or in the comments!

The lips on her neck sent waves of pleasure and chills up her spine, a light moan escapes her lips as a hand trails down her stomach to the button of her jeans….

“Oria,”

His fingers are cold as they slide beneath the waistband, she bites down on his ear to suppress her gasp…

“Earth to Oria…”

His breath is hot and sweet as his lips reattach to hers, moaning her name and swallowing every single sound she makes…

“ORIA!”

Shocked out of her day dream, Oria squeals quietly and swats her best friend in the shoulder, “Really, Harry, really?”

He grins, dimples piercing his cheeks. Oria thinks for a moment that he may actually be adorable, if not for his sick satisfaction with ruining every one of her fantasies. She narrows her dark eyes and almost hits Harry again.

Harry laughs heartily and rests his chin in one hand, using the other to take notes as their English professor droned on about the importance of passion in writing, “What were you thinking about this time, you pervert?”

A dark blush floods Oria from the tips of her toes to her cheeks, “Nothing…”

“Oh Niall, your hands are so strong! Kiss me, kiss me with those beautiful pink lips! Yes, Niall, YES!”

Oria’s jaw drops to the floor and she feels like she’s going to vomit, “Harry! Shut up,” her eyes dart across the room at a head of blonde hair, “he’ll hear you!”

Harry’s green eyes follow hers, “Are you sure you don’t want him to hear you?” he winks.

It’s times like these that Oria wonders why she is even friends with Harry to begin with…

“Haz! You coming over after class, yeah?” Right. That’s why.

Harry looks at her sideways before grinning at Niall, “Yeah, mate. ‘Course.”

Niall is Harry’s best friend.  

A smile that could stop the Earth from spinning appears on Niall’s face and he nods his head, “Alright, cool.” He looks at Oria, his blue eyes making her heart drop into her stomach, “You comin’?”

The words she is thinking won’t come out, it’s like she swallowed glue and now they’re trapped on her tongue. She stutters momentarily, dazed by the fact that Niall is staring at her, before Harry nudges her arm. Oria looks at him and he nods his head, urging her to respond that yes, she will be coming.

She licks her lips and clears her throat, “Uh huh.”

Niall smiles again, “Right, sweet.” Then he turns back to his conversation with the boy next to him and Oria releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Harry laughs, “Smooth.”

“Shut up.”

\--

“So what’s your big plan to seduce Niall today?” Harry asks, as if he weren’t being the worlds largest prat.

Oria scoffs, continuing to shove things in her backpack and having half a mind to ignore Harry’s comment, “I haven’t got one, got any ideas?” She humors, raising her eyebrows and looking at Harry.

As if it were the most obvious answer in the world Harry says, “Show him your boobs.”

“Right, can’t believe I haven’t thought of that.”

Harry laughs and leads the way out of the classroom, “What would you do without me?”

She ponders for a moment, “Probably have many, many more friends who were much less obnoxious and pretentious than you.”

“You love me, you poo.”

“Yeah,” She chuckles, trying not to stare at Niall’s bum as he walks ahead of them, “your point?”

\--

Later that night, Harry is getting dressed in the bathroom and Oria is sitting on his bed, idly playing with her phone as they shout back and forth.

“Can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were having a party.” She says, wishing that Harry could see the look of distaste she was currently sporting.

“It isn’t a party,” He counters, emerging from the bathroom with his curls styled perfectly, “it’s a friendly get together.”

“Yeah,” Oria scoffs, “a friendly get together with the entire fucking school.”

Harry looks at her, almost sadly, “C’mon, you’ll have fun. Promise.”

“Whatever.”

\--

The party was bumping and there had to be at least a hundred people stuffed inside Harry’s house, if not more.

Oria sat on the couch with a beer in her hand, not entirely enjoying the presence of so many people. She also sort of resented the fact that Harry ditched her several hours ago to go hookup with some random bloke he met. Who had to be old enough to have fathered Harry, she thinks.

After a drunken girl in a short, tight skirt nearly falls across her lap Oria decides that she needs some fresh air and heads outside. The cold breeze feels amazing compared to the warm, compacted air from inside and she smiles as it blows her hair around her face. But as she makes her way over to the porch swing Oria can’t help but be slightly disappointed that she hasn’t seen Niall once tonight. He said he was coming, but it had been hours and there was no sign of him. She was almost grateful that her phone vibrated in the pocket of her jeans because honestly she almost wanted to cry.

Oriia where r u love? M worried!!

Harry had finished with that man, she assumed, but she didn’t really want to see him. Drunk Harry was very clingy and emotional and to be frank she couldn’t even handle her own emotions, let alone Harry’s as well. So she ignored his text and looked up at the sky, taking refuge in the calmness all of the stars brought.

“There you are!” Oria jumped and then she heard a laugh, “Harry’s nearly been in tears lookin’ for you, y’know?” She stares straight ahead and the bench swings lightly as someone sits beside her.

Oria gulps, “Yeah, he gets like that.” She knows it’s Niall beside her, she can tell by his voice and his laugh and his smell.

His voice softens, as if angry, “Don’t you think you should have told him where you were? He’s real upset.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t have ditched me to fuck an old man,” she shoots back, looking at Niall to find that he was staring intensely at her. His blue eyes practically glowed in the moonlight and she felt her heart flutter.

“I guess not,” Niall says, his pink lips turning into a tight frown before typing a quick message on his phone, probably to Harry. “Why’re you out here by yourself, then?”

Oria shrugs, “Wasn’t feeling the party, I guess.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Niall sighs softly and he leans back, making himself more comfortable, “Me either.”

They sit in silence for a moment and Oria can feel her heart beating in her ears, and she’s grateful that it’s dark out or else Niall would have seen the embarrassing shade of red her face was turning.

“Sky’s pretty…” Niall mumbles, his Irish accent getting heavy as he lowers his voice, “All them stars up there, it makes y’feel really small, doesn’t it?”

Oria nods.

“Make y’feel like nothing matters, that you don’t matter… That your existing doesn’t even matter.”

“You matter to me…” Oria says, though she immediately regrets it, wishing she could crawl in a hole and die.

The chuckle that comes from Niall is angelic and his eyes flicker to her before going back to the stars, “Really?”

“Yes.”

He turns to her now, his eyes focused totally on her, “You matter to me, too.” And he smiles, as if he’s proud of the braces he wears on his teeth.

Oria smiles and looks down, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

 

And that night doesn’t turn into some cheesy romantic novel; Niall does’t kiss her and sparks don’t fly, and they don’t live happily ever after. But they sit there for hours, until the sun rises above the trees, talking, laughing. Oria thinks that maybe this could be the start of a happily ever after.

But she’ll just have to wait and see.

 

 


	4. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Harry wants to rape roleplay with Louis and Niall and Liam barge in on them...oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS, I pulled this out of my ass and did it in like twenty minutes, so its a bit awful. But I hope you guys like it!
> 
> WARNING FOR: RAPE ROLEPLAYING??

“Are you sure you want to do something like that? What if I hurt you?” Louis whispers, brushing a curl from Harry’s forehead. There’s a glint in his eye that looks like a mix of emotions; as if he couldn’t really decipher how he was feeling. When Harry nods Louis bites his lip, “Okay,” he says, “okay. But we need a safe word, yeah?” A flash of excitement washes over Harry’s face and he nods again, eager to just fucking _start_ already. “Haz, I’m serious.” Louis deadpans, cupping Harry’s blushing cheeks in two careful hands, “Immediately, _immediately,_ if you’re hurt or uncomfortable or just not into it, _tell me._ I will stop in an absolute second, understand?”

Though his mouth has gone dry and the rush of arousal flowing down to his cock is making it hard to speak, Harry tries, “Y-yeah.”

Louis’ frowns momentarily, still unsure of what they’re about to do, “Okay, then, what should the safe word be? It’s gotta be something short and simple, like red, or lemon, or something.”

“Lemon. I like Lemons.” Harry giggles, stroking his long fingers down Louis’ jeans-clad thigh.  Louis lightly knocks his hand away and looks at his watch, cursing.

“Harry, you’re gona hate me.” The green-eyed boy groans and flops backwards onto the bed, “I know, babe. I just gotta go meet Eleanor for an hour or so, yeah? I’ll be back.”

With a chaste kiss on the lips Louis is running out the door, still trying to put on his shoes as the door closes loudly behind him. In the bedroom Harry still lays on the bed, staring up at the ceiling while frowning. His cock has become almost painfully hard just _thinking_ about what he and Louis will be doing in just a short couple hours. The thought of Louis shoving him down on the bed, fucking him into the mattress practically makes Harry moan. He wants Louis to fuck him hard enough that he’ll feel it weeks from now, he wants to be slapped and he wants his hair pulled, he wants to beg Louis to stop but have his pleas ignored.  He wants to be painfully stretched, maybe even without lube until he’s crying and begging.

Harry doesn’t exactly know when he realized that he had a huge, _huge,_ rape fantasy. All he knows is that the mere idea of being fucked to almost the verge of pain makes his cock uncomfortably hard. And it took him a long time to come clean to Louis, after nearly two years of vanilla sex Harry realized that he needed to spice things up for himself. So, reluctantly, he told Louis. And boy, if looks could kill. Louis hated the idea, no, he _despised_ the idea. There was no way in hell that Louis would be able to be as rough as Harry needed and wanted, it would be impossible to listen to Harry cry or beg for mercy and just ignore it. But he eventually agreed, after Harry promised that everything would be all right.

It seems like _years_ before Louis comes back, and when he does he looks absolutely furious. So furious that he almost frightens Harry as he stomps into the hotel room, slamming the door so hard that Harry can feel the bed shake beneath him.

“Lou-Louis?” Harry calls, “You alright?”

His boyfriend stomps in the room, clutching something in his fingers so tight that it looks as if his knuckles will pop out of his skin at any moment. Louis glares at Harry, his blue eyes sparking with anger and… arousal?

Harry gulps dryly, “Lou?” Before he can even blink the magazine Louis previously held is hurling towards Harry and he ducks in the nick of time. His brow crinkles in confusion and he reaches for it, immediately feeling his heart sink when he sees a photo of him and Kendall Jenner plastered on the front page.

Louis takes several angry steps towards the bed, “What the fuck is that, Harry?”

“Ehm,” Harry says, his voice small, “Lou it’s nothing, it was a PR thing.” The way Louis looks at him makes his trousers tighten; he can practically smell the anger radiating off of Louis and Harry _loves_ it. He loves being slightly frightened of what’s to come.

“You belong to me,” Louis growls, approaching Harry completely and grasping his curls tightly in one hand, forcing Harry to look at him, “and I’m going to show you who’s little _slut_ you are, yeah?” Trying to nod his head in Louis’ grasp proved to be difficult, especially when Louis gripped tighter, kneeling down to be eye level with him. “You’re a filthy slut, aren’t you?”

Harry winces at the sting of Louis’ grip, “N-no, I’m not.”

“Oh?”

Then Louis slaps him across the face, shocking Harry into releasing a tiny gasp. Harry holds a hand to his throbbing cheek and blinks through the tears that flooded to his eyes, trying to focus on Louis. The look in the blue eyed boy’s eye is very unsure, almost scared, as if nervous about what he just did. Louis needs reassurance from Harry that this is okay, and Harry nods shortly. Just one quick jerk of his head and Louis knows that he’s okay. He purses his lips and grips Harry’s hair again, tugging him off of the bed and onto his knees before him.

“Guna put that slutty mouth to use, yeah?” Louis growls, quickly undoing his own belt buckle and tugging his trousers down. He reveals his incredibly hard prick, holding it in front of Harry’s face, “Suck.” Harry’s eyes go wide and he looks up at Louis, who narrows his eyes and clenches Harry’s locks tighter. When Harry still doesn’t open his mouth, Louis realizes that Harry is trying to signal that it’s alright to be rougher. So Louis smacks Harry across the face again before clenching his jaw between two tan fingers, he tries to ignore the tears tracking down Harry’s face, “I said fucking suck it.”

Harry reluctantly opens his mouth, planning to begin slowly, though Louis has a different plan. He immediately begins thrusting, hard and fast, reaching the back of Harry’s throat and making him gag. Harry pushes against Louis’ thighs pitifully and tears flow down his pink cheeks; he clenches his green eyes shut and tries not to moan around Louis’ cock. While slightly painful, this is _so_ much better than Harry could have expected. The moans and the sounds of Louis breathing deep from above him is making Harry’s cock twitch in his jeans, he needs more.

After several more minutes Louis pulls out, bringing himself to meet Harry’s eye, “Strip,” he hisses, licking his lips when Harry begins to shake from fear, “take them off.” Louis growls again, shoving Harry onto the bed, straddling his hips. Harry’s heart is beating fast and his blood is hot and when Louis quite literally rips Harry’s shirt from his body he feels as though he’s going to shoot his load right then and there. When Louis begins to move down to Harry’s jeans he tries to kick him away, quietly pleading for him to stop.

“Pl-please, I don’t… I can’t, please,” Harry whimpers, shutting his eyes tightly as Louis laughs darkly, undoing Harry’s belt and tugging his trousers down.

“Look at your hard cock,” Louis hisses, dragging his dull nails down Harry’s pale chest. His fingertips catch on Harry’s nipples and the boy groans at the stinging sensation, “knew you were a little slut. Flip.”

Harry’s eyes fly open and he looks at Louis, shaking his head no before Louis flips him himself. Louis then used one hand to hold Harry’s face down into the mattress, using the other to squeeze Harry’s bum roughly. “So fucking hot,” Louis breathes, bringing his hand down in a sharp smack, “can’t wait to fuck your little arse.” He says, smacking Harry again. Louis is surprised at how turned on he himself is, he never thought that Harry crying and begging for him to stop would bring such a hot wave of arousal. But as he brings his hand down on Harry’s arse over and over and over again, he finds himself loving it. Louis yanks Harry’s tight boxer briefs out of the way and keeps going, feeling his cock grow harder and harder as Harry pleads for him to stop. The way Harry’s arse turns a deep red beneath his hand and feels warm to touch makes Louis moan. “Tell me you love it,” Louis says, leaning to speak directly into Harry’s ear. He can feel the boy shudder beneath him and he can hear Harry sniffling, trying to cover up his sobs, “tell me you want me to fuck your whore arse.”

Harry wriggles beneath him, releasing a surprisingly loud sob when Louis smacks his arse incredibly hard. The sound of skin on skin echoes throughout the hotel room, and Harry’s sob fills the entire room. Needing a break, Louis takes a moment long breath before holding Harry’s hair in his fingers again, yanking his head up, forcing the boy to look at him. Harry’s face is soaked with tears and his cheeks are flushed a dark red, but his pupils are blown wide with arousal. Louis mouths ‘lemon?’ at Harry and the boy shakes his head. He’s loving this, and Louis grins, smacking Harry’s bum again and relishing in the moan-sounding cry Harry releases. Louis’ breath hitches as he watches Harry’s face, the way he’s practically moaning as Louis smacks his arse over and over again, despite the tears flowing down his cheeks. “Do you want me to fuck your arse?” Louis hisses again, his hot breath washing over Harry’s neck. Harry shakes his head, no, trying to hide his face though Louis immediately forces Harry to look him in the eye, “Beg me to fuck your arse.” Louis growls.

A fresh wave of tears floods down Harry’s face, “Pl-please fu-fuck my arse…” He hiccups, flinching when Louis releases his hair and momentarily moves off of the bed. Harry is slightly confused until he feels Louis’ hands at his waist, propping is arse up in the air but keeping his face pressed into the mattress. He feels the bed dip and he knows that Louis is behind him.

“Spread your arse open for me,” Louis says, bringing both hands down on Harry’s cheeks when he doesn’t move fast enough. Harry’s hands shake and he takes a deep breath as he spreads his arse open; the cool air of the hotel room makes him shiver and he feels more vulnerable than he has ever felt. With his hole on full view for Louis, Harry feels almost scared, but his hard cock reminds him that he fucking _loves_ this. He sucks in a sharp breath when a finger begins to prod his hole, “Mm,” Louis hums, pressing just past the rim, “so fucking tight, for a whore,” he laughs darkly, “wonder how many fingers you can fit in here without any lube.” And Harry whimpers at that and Louis stops for a second, leaving on finger inside of Harry as he leans over, trying to catch Harry’s gaze. When Harry looks at him and doesn’t tell him to stop, Louis keeps going, pressing his entire finger in dry. Harry hisses, feeling a sharp pain from being so used to lube during stretching. Louis begins to thrust his finger in and out quite roughly, smacking Harry’s arse in time with each move. Before Harry has time to adjust Louis is adding a second finger, still using no lube.

Harry lets out a cry but Louis keeps going, “You fucking love it, don’t you Styles. Love being spread open for me, don’t you.” The boy doesn’t answer, only sobs harder, hard enough to shake the bed, as Louis thrusts his hand faster.

By the time Louis adds a third finger Harry is begging for him to stop, “P-please,” he whimpered, clutching the bed sheets with both hands, “it- it hurts, please s-stop.” Louis’ heart clenches and he almost stops, but reminds himself that this is what Harry wanted. Louis keeps going, raking his free hand down Harry’s back, leaving angry red lines on the flawless skin. Harry tries to cover his sobs by pressing his face into the mattress, though it seemed to be no use. Louis stretching him raw was incredibly painful, the burning he felt was more intense than anything he had ever experienced. But he loved it. He loved being vulnerable and helpless and he loved the pain. And he loved Louis, he trusted Louis. Harry cried out as Louis presses a fourth finger in dry; the sob was so loud that Louis paused, but soon kept going. The sounds coming from Harry were almost heartbreaking, he was almost yelling now. Begging for Louis to stop, though still not safe wording, which meant Louis was to keep going. He thrusted his hand faster and harder, physically moving Harry up the bed as he did so.

“Do you want m’cock in your arse?” Louis breathes, feeling lightheaded from hot turned on he felt, “Want me to rip your arse open with my cock next?” Harry fidgeted beneath him and let out a cry as Louis smacked him again, “Answer me, slut.”

“No-no ple-please,” Harry begged, hiding his face again, “i-it hurts.”

Louis bit his lip and reached around Harry, grasping his painfully hard cock and giving it a few jerks, “Your cock seems to think otherwise.” Louis cackles, giving Harry’s arse a few more thrusts before pulling his fingers out. The way Harry’s pink, abused, hole clenched around nothing made Louis’ mouth water and he couldn’t get his own prick out fast enough. Louis yanked a condom from his jeans and tore it open with his teeth, he was about to roll it on when Harry shook his head no. A grin crept onto Louis’ face and he tossed it to the side, lining up his cock with Harry’s stretched hole, not hesitating before pushing in.

A blood curdling scream tore out of Harry and the boy bit into his arm, not being used to being fucked dry. Louis’ threw his head back and moaned loudly, gripping Harry’s curls in one hand and smacking his arse with the other, loving the sound of Harry’s moan-like cries. Somewhere in his mind Louis registered that Harry was screaming rather loud, begging for Louis to stop probably loud enough for neighbors to hear, though it didn’t really register until the door to their hotel room flew open and Louis was tugged off of Harry and being thrown to the ground.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing Louis?” Someone growls.

“Oh my God, Harry, are you okay?” Someone else says.

All Louis can register is anger and embarrassment at the sound of Niall and Liam’s voices. Louis stands up and pulls his trousers back from around his ankles, trying to explain what happened. Before he could speak a fist is colliding with his jaw and he’s back on the ground, groaning.

“Wha-what? Let go of me,” Harry hisses, shoving Liam and Niall away and wrapping the duvet around himself, “what’d you punch him for? What the fuck are you even doing in here?”

Niall steps away from the bed with wide eyes, “We, ehm, we heard you calling for help. You sounded like you were in pain and we thought…”

Louis stood up, cupping his now bruised jaw in one hand, “You thought _what_?”

Scratching the back of his neck nervously, Liam backs away, “We thought you were uh, hurting him, or something.”

Harry groans and flings himself back on the bed, covering his face with embarrassment as Louis moves to sit beside him, not entirely knowing what to say next. His eyes dart to Harry then back to his hands.

“Oh, oh fuck. Oh shit.” Niall says, his blue eyes widening impossibly, “Oh wow, um, shit. You two were- Harry was- wow. Okay.”

A nervous laugh escapes Liam as Harry whines, “You two uh, keep doin’ your thing then.” Liam says, his face flushing as he grabs Niall’s arm, ready to lead him out of the room.

Louis opens his mouth, “Wait, no, shit. You guys don’t understand we were- he… Harry and I were, fuck.”

“Hey, if that’s what you two are into,” Niall laughs, pulling against Liam’s hold as he tugs him out of the room, “next time keep it down, yeah? Thought someone was gettin’ murdered or raped or somethin’.” Then Niall winks and Louis wants to jump out the window, though Harry seems to have other ideas. As soon as the other two are out of the door he’s hissing in Louis’ ear.

“So where were we?”


	5. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry just get really tired of Zayn being a pretentious asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayooooooo special thanks to StylesBeLike for this prompt:  
> Could you try one where Zayn thinks he's all a hot shot, dominate, superior and better than everyone else so Harry and Liam decide to teach him a lesson and rape him because they get fed up with his ways? Make him they're bitch and what not.
> 
> so yeah, it's sort of bad because I hate making Zayn the victim and i really didn't have time to get as into this as i'd like to, because i have a huge problem with not having a resolution to a one-shot like this. But i hope you like it!
> 
> WARNING FOR RAPE

Could you try one where Zayn thinks he's all a hot shot, dominate, superior and better than everyone else so Harry and Liam decide to teach him a lesson and rape him because they get fed up with his ways? Make him they're bitch and what not.

“It’s as though he really thinks his hair has changed in the last five fucking minutes,” Liam hisses, his warm breath flushing Harry’s ear as he looks across the room at Zayn. The dark haired boy is smoothing his hair in the camera on his phone, again. “your hair looks fucking fine, Zayn.”

Harry groans loudly when Zayn blatantly ignores Liam, continuing that irritating smolder he always does, because for some reason the twat thinks he’s in a constant photo shoot. “We should teach him a lesson.” Harry says, his green eyes narrowing as he watches Zayn.

Liam’s eyebrow quirks up, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, t’show him he isn’t all that he thinks he is.”

“Okay,” Liam says, though he is hesitant, “how’re we to do that?”

A grin curls onto Harry’s face and he stands up, striding over to where Zayn sits. With a short glance over his shoulder at Liam, Harry grabs Zayn’s mobile and quite literally throws it on the ground. 

“The fuck, Haz.” Zayn stands up and tries to retrieve it, only to be blocked by Harry. He tries to sidestep the taller boy several times but Harry moves with him, refusing to let him by before shoving him back down on the couch. “Harry?” Zayn says, his eyes going wide and flickering to Liam as Harry hovers over him.

“Y’know, Zayn, we’ve grown real tired of your pretentious, smoldering, bullshit.” Harry says, almost in a singsong voice as he reaches a hand out to stroke Zayn’s hair. The boy whacks Harry’s hand away and looks to Liam again; his stomach flips when he sees that Liam is smiling and walking towards him. “Thought maybe we should show you that you’re no better than us, in fact, that you’re below us.”  
“Wha-what?” Zayn stutters, looking between the two, “What’re you on about? I know I’m no better than the rest of you.”

“That’s right, you’re gona be below us.” Liam chuckles, though his eyes aren’t amused.

Now Zayn realizes that something is very, very, wrong here. The way Liam and Harry stare at him is making his blood run cold and he knows that maybe it’s time for him to leave, but Harry is locking the door and Liam is closing in on him and before he knows it he is being stripped. Liam is tugging his shirt over his head and then Harry is unbuttoning his jeans and Zayn has no fucking idea what’s going on, but he’s scared. His mind is racing and he needs anyone to stop this; Louis, Niall, Paul, fucking anybody needs to walk into this dressing room and end this stupid rage that Liam and Harry have gone into. But the door is locked and for some reason they’re way too early for their show and the entire place is practically deserted.

“Gona teach you what happens when you walk around all high and mighty.” Harry hisses, unbuttoning his own jeans to reveal his semi-hard on, holding it in front of Zayn’s face as Liam holds him down.

“Your fuckin’ crazy, Harry, get that out of my fuckin’ face, man!”

Harry smirks and taps the tip against Zayn’s chin, “Open up, Malik, I’m getting tired of hearing you talk.”

“You’re kidding, you can’t be fucking serious!”

“I’ve never been more serious,” Harry growls, slapping Zayn across the face once before holding his cock to Zayn’s mouth, “now fucking suck it.” When Zayn doesn’t open his mouth Harry practically forces it open by covering Zayn’s nose, forcing him to breathe through his mouth. Harry immediately shoves his cock in, groaning in pleasure at the sensation of Zayn’s warm mouth. “There we go, baby, putting those pouty lips to use.”

Liam chuckles and begins to tug Zayn’s pants down his skinny legs, shucking them to the side easily. Tears trace down Zayn’s tan cheeks as Harry picks up a brutal pace, slamming into the back of his throat; it makes him gag and complicates his ability to breathe, Zayn feels as though he might pass out at any moment, and then it stops. Harry pulls out of his mouth and he pulls in big, greedy, breaths of air. Though he only felt relieved for a moment, because then he realized that Liam was also removing his boxer shorts and this entire situation just became so much worse.

“Li-Liam.” Zayn pleads, trying to turn over as Harry forces him onto his stomach, “Liam, you can’t. You can’t do this.” Without meeting his eyes Liam grips Zayn’s bum in both hands, kneading it with his large fingers.

“Zayn,” Liam says mockingly, “I’m going to fuck you. Then Harry is probably going to fuck you. And then maybe we’ll both fuck you at the same time. Wanna know why?”

Though he doesn’t really, Zayn nods, “Y-yes.”

Harry kneels down, right up in Zayn’s face, “Because you’re just so pretty,” he smiles, “so fucking pretty, but you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Liam laughs as he sticks a finger in his mouth, wetting it up with saliva before pressing it between Zayn’s arse, “Better thank me for this, Malik, I’m stretchin’ you before I give you my cock, yeah? You’re welcome.”

But Zayn had never, ever, had anything go inside of him. Nothing at all, and as Liam pressing a single finger past his rim, Zayn realizes that it won’t matter how much Liam stretches him. The pain he will feel is going to be something so awful that it makes Zayn begin to cry. Fat, fat, tears roll down his temple and land on the couch, creating a large wet puddle beneath his head as Harry once again waves his cock around in his face. This time Zayn just opens his mouth because he has no choice, they’ll make him do it regardless. And as Harry begins to thrust his hips in time with Liam’s finger Zayn wonders how the fuck this could be happening, how two of his best mates could be doing this to him. But then Liam adds a second finger and a third and Harry is choking him.

“So tight.” Liam says, scissoring his fingers and eliciting a muffled sob from Zayn. Then Liam pulls his fingers out and Zayn knows what’s coming , he hears Liam spit into his hand and then he feels Liam spit into his sore hole. Even as a straight man who is used to having straight sex, Zayn knows the importance of proper lubrication during the first time, and any other time, you have anal sex. He knows that the tiny glob of spit that is sliding in between his cheeks is not enough to keep this from hurting, and he also knows that even with a partner who loves you enough to be careful, it would still be a challenge. So with Liam as a partner, Zayn expects the immense pain as his hole is breached. He hears Liam groan as he pushes in, and he goes slow, almost making Zayn wish he just shoved right in because the wide girth of Liam’s cock is dragging on his sensitive skin and it feels as though he’s being ripped open. He would rather Liam just get it over with, but eventually he gets all the way in and immediately starts pumping in and out.

Harry on the other hand is red in the face and his curls are matted with sweat and he’s about to shoot his load straight down Zayn’s throat, and he does. He moans loudly and shoots his hot, salty seed right down Zayn’s throat, making the boy gag and sob harder. 

Zayn tries to spit it out, but Harry covers his mouth with a hand, “Swallow.” 

After that Zayn just closes his eyes, waiting for it to be over. Liam keeps thrusting and thrusting and thrusting before he comes right inside of Zayn, then Harry has a go. He fills Zayn up again and then he and Liam are leaving. 

“Remember this next time you think about how perfect and beautiful you are, Zayn.” Liam says, unlocking the door.

Harry follows behind, smoothing down his wild curls, “Clean yourself up, mate. You’re looking a bit dirty, mate.”

After hearing the door click shut Zayn moves; he’s sore, very sore, and very dirty. He can feel both of them, his best friends, inside of him. Their come is leaking out of him and his throat hurts and his lips taste salty. He dresses himself and then sits down again, beginning to cry. 

Zayn stays like that until Niall comes in, laughing loudly as usual but immediately stopping when he sees Zayn, “Mate, you alright? You know we’ve got a show in ten and you’re in the wrong dressing room?”

He shrugs, not looking at Niall.

“Zayn,” Niall says, now suddenly worried, “what’s gotten into you? Missin’ Perrie?” When Zayn doesn’t answer Niall sits down beside him, tossing an arm over his shoulder. It isn’t until Zayn quite literally flinches away that Niall realizes something is seriously wrong. “Hey,” he says, turning Zayn’s face to look at him. But he stops when he sees something at the corner of Zayn’s mouth, then notices his messy hair, bloodshot eyes. Niall reaches out a hand and wipes at the white glob on Zayn’s mouth, “what’s this…”

The only thing Zayn can do is begin to cry.


	6. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn get's drunk and wants to have sex, Louis is just trying to watch the football game.
> 
>  
> 
> (zayn takes louis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, this is for the one person who wanted a Zouis. Here's my shitty thing on that for you! Hope you like it!

“I think you’re drunk.”

“And I think you’re _sexy._ ”

Louis groans and shoves Zayn away, kicking his shoes off and propping his feet up on the coffee table. “You’re an idiot.” He says, looking at Zayn fondly.

“Your idiot,” He grins, squeezing Louis’ thigh with his large hand, “all yours.”

With a smile Louis nods, focusing his attention on the television, trying to figure out who’s winning the football match. But Zayn is breathing hotly on his neck and it’s very, _very,_ distracting. “Z, c’mon babe, not right now.” Louis hushes, trying to turn up the volume.

“But m’horny,” Zayn mumbles into Louis’ skin, nipping softly at the flesh of his neck and cupping his cock through his trackies, “play with me, bebs.”

Now Louis was getting irritated, he had already told Zayn no, that he was not in the mood.  “Seriously, Zayn. Not right now, maybe later.”

“But I wana fuck you, Lou.”

Louis’ eyes bug wide and his head whips toward his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. The fuss all of their fans made over Louis’ relationship with Harry made it hilariously easy to fall into an undetected _real_ relationship with Zayn. But it had only been a few months; they had hardly done more than give one another quicky blowjobs and handjobs when they had the time. And that was fine with them, or Louis thought it was, anyway. Zayn had always been very accepting of Louis not being quite ready for sex, not once had he even brought it up without Louis mentioning something first. But here Zayn was, quite blatantly telling Louis that he wanted to _fuck_ him. And to be honest, Louis was slightly frightened. “You’re joking,” he says, sliding a bit away from Zayn, “I honest to God hope you’re joking.”

Zayn shakes his head, grinning drunkenly and crawling towards him, “M’not, though, bebs. You’ve been teasing me with that arse of yours since day one, yeah?”

Shaking his head no, Louis tries to push him away, “I’ve not been _teasing_ you, Zayn.” He says sternly, trying to meet Zayn’s eyes to show him just how serious he was, “I thought we agreed to wait, until we were both ready.”

“I’m ready now.”

Louis takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, “Right, well I’m not. So I’m going to go finish watching the game at Niall’s and you can take care of your,” he motions to Zayn’s hard on, “yeah.” He stands up from the couch and pecks Zayn’s forehead before striding over to the door. It’s halfway open when he feels arms wrap around his waist and then he’s being pulled back to the couch. The door slams shut behind them and then Louis is thrown down onto the cushions and Zayn is on top of him. He’s kissing him and touching him and any other time Louis would be _thrilled._ But not now, not when Zayn is this drunk and is refusing to listen to him.

“Zayn, baby,” Louis whispers, panic rising in his voice, “please baby, please stop. Y-you’re scaring me.”

A tiny smile creeps onto Zayn’s face and then he kisses Louis on the lips, “Don’t be scared, baby. You’ll love it, it’ll feel so good for you bebs.”

With a tiny shriek Louis shoves against Zayn’s chest, “I don’t _care_ how it’ll feel! I don’t want this.” He cries, tears clinging to his lashes, “I. Do. Not. Want. This.”

It isn’t until after the smack that Louis realizes what happened. Zayn _hit_ him. He feels his cheek and there’s a hand shaped welt there, his eyes bug widely and he looks at Zayn. Zayn looks angry, furious, and _drunk._ “I don’t _care_ what you want, Lou.”

“Oh God.” Louis sobs, shutting his eyes tightly as Zayn tugs his shirt over his head. Zayn drops down onto Louis’ chest, swirling his tongue around one of his nipples until it’s hard.

“I know how much you like that, baby,” Zayn moans, tweaking the other one between his fingers. Louis winces as he twists harder than usual, “I know you love that, Lou.”

Louis bites his lips and shoves at Zayn’s shoulders, falling back onto the couch when Zayn doesn’t budge. And he hates himself for the semi-hard on he can feeling growing in his pants, he hates it. Because he doesn’t want this, not right now, not like this. But Zayn is taking off his trackies and taking him into his mouth and without a thought Louis _moans_ and he hates it, he hates that it feels good and he doesn’t want it to. Zayn hums around his cock before pulling off, holding a finger to Louis’ lips, “Suck it.” Louis shakes his head with wide, terrified eyes before Zayn grabs a handful of his hair, “I said suck it.”

With a tiny cry Louis takes the finger into his mouth, sucking on it and twirling his tongue around it. Grinning, Zayn slides it out, moving back down towards Louis’ crotch. “Spread your legs,” he demands, pumping Louis’ cock roughly, Louis complies. “good boy.” Zayn keeps jerking him off as he presses the wet finger to his rim, surprising Louis. He groans softly and flinches away, trying to close his legs. He begs Zayn not to, but to no avail. Zayn is dead set on doing this with Louis, despite his boyfriends protests. Holding Louis’ legs apart, Zayn presses his finger inside, relishing in the hiss of pain Louis’ releases. As if he thinks Louis is _enjoying_ this.

When Zayn begins to pump his finger in and out Louis lets tears fall freely down his face, “Z-Z, baby, please.” He begs, “It-it hurts, please.”

“Shh, bebs,” Zayn coos, pumping Louis’ cock faster as he adds a second finger, “it’s gona feel so good, baby.”

But it doesn’t start to feel good for Louis, it doesn’t. It burns and he’s tense and he _knows_ that this isn’t how it should be. Zayn and him were going to wait until they were both ready, they were going to make _love_ not this. Louis was going to be relaxed and excited, but he’s terrified and in pain. Zayn is pumping his cock painfully hard and the fingers inside him are not stretching him properly and Zayn isn’t even trying to find Louis’ spot. He’s just moving his fingers in and out drunkenly.

“That should be good.” Zayn mumbles, pulling his fingers out of Louis with a pop. “Flip and put your arse in the air.” He says, groaning when Louis is crying too hard to move. Flipping Louis himself, he undoes his belt to pull his hard cock out.

Louis’ face is pressed into the couch cushion and his arse is in the air, the cold breeze in the room hits his most intimate bits and he cries harder. “P-please,” he begs quietly, “please don’t.”

But Zayn doesn’t hear him, or if he does he just doesn’t care. He rubs his hand over Louis’ back soothingly before gripping Louis’ bum in both hands, spreading him open. His hole looks pink and abused, but so inviting to Zayn. Hardly being able to wait, Zayn presses his tip into the hole and Louis’ fingers curl into claws at the breach. But Zayn doesn’t slow does, he shoves all the way in in seconds, seemingly not hearing the blood curdling scream come from Louis. He just begins to pump in and out, grunting about how beautiful Louis looked and how amazing this was.

It wasn’t amazing for Louis, it was awful. It was painful and terrifying and when Zayn finally stopped, finally came inside of Louis and left to go shower, Louis needed to leave. He didn’t care that he could feel Zayn’s come dripping out of his stretched hole, he didn’t care that the pain he felt was almost unbearable, he needed to leave. Louis pulled on his clothes and limped out of Zayn’s flat, he couldn’t stay there. As he wipes away his tears he pulls out his mobile, he needed someone to pick him up. Louis couldn’t afford to be spotted on the streets this way. The first person to pick up is Harry.

“Well hey there, Lou, thought you’d be watching the game about now,” Harry says, his famous grin practically visible through the phone. But it immediately falls when he hears Louis’ sniffles, “Lou? You alright?”

“Can you just come get me, please.”

“Of course, of course I will, yeah,” Harry rambles, scrambling around wherever he was to find his keys, “just tell me where you are?”

“Zayn’s building.” Louis says softly, looking around him and hoping that Zayn wouldn’t come looking for him.

Harry takes a deep breath, “Oh, Louis…” he says, “Have you guys fought?”

Louis laughs bitterly, “Not quite, please, just hurry Hazza.”

“Already on my way.”

Soon Louis realizes that maybe just hanging out in Zayn’s complex is a terrible, terrible idea. He becomes antsy as he waits for Harry, thinking that at any second Zayn will find him and he’ll go through that again… He’s lucky that Harry shows up before Zayn does.

“Do you wana talk about it?” Harry asks, guiding Louis back to his car with a hovering hand on the small of his back.

Louis shakes his head as he climbs in. When he’s situated and buckles his seatbelt he catches a glimpse of blonde hair in the mirror, he groans. “You had to bring him?”

Niall laughs loudly and Harry eyes him in the backseat, “We were watching the game and I couldn’t trust him enough to leave alone.”The two of them are laughing but Louis doesn’t, and then they stop, shooting worried glances back and forth for the duration of the car ride.

Back inside Harry’s house they all sit down in silence; Harry doesn’t know what to say, Niall has no idea what’s going on, and Louis just can’t make himself tell them what Zayn did. He… He loves Zayn, or he thought he did, at least. Now he isn’t so sure.

“Ehm, Lou,” Harry starts, tugging on one of his curls nervously, “what exactly happened?”

Looking up Louis can see that Niall and Harry are both waiting, looking at him with big eyes, he sighs deeply and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands, “Zayn and I-we… He wanted to- ehm, I didn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Niall asks, his eyes going wide.

Angry now, Louis begins pulling at his hair, “He-he wanted to have sex, I didn’t. But he didn’t care,” tears begin to slip down his nose and drip onto the floor, “he did it anyway, even though I didn’t want to.”

“Oh, oh god.” Niall gasps, “Are you, are you okay? I mean, are you hurt?” Louis shakes his head, even though he was very much hurt.

Harry growls from beside them, “That _bastard_ ,” Louis flinches when Harry gets loud, “that _bastard_. Fuck, Lou, what should we do? What do you want to do?”

He shrugs.

“Do you want to call the police? Go to the hospital?”

“No, no police. I-I can’t do that to him.”

Harry laughs bitterly, “What do you mean you ‘can’t do that to him’? Do you think he felt the same way when he was _raping_ you?” and immediately after he says it Harry regrets it; Louis completely shatters into a fit of heartbreaking sobs. Niall pulls him to his chest and holds him, eyeing Harry from over his head because Niall has no idea what to do.

Nobody does.

“It-it’s more complicated than that,” Louis whispers, clutching Niall’s sweater tightly, “it’d ruin his life.”

“Louis,” Niall says sternly, turning Louis’ chin up to see him, “he ruined _you_ , he ruined your first time, something that was supposed to be special _._ And you can’t let him get away with it.”

Louis nods and he gets ready to speak, but then his phone is ringing and it’s… it.s…

Zayn.


	7. Everyone Knows Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sort of hides their relationships from one another, but one by one they find out and antics ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoooooooo this is really old from my tumblr, im tryna take a step back from all the rape bc is sort of makes me uncomfortable, but i know you all like it so your prompts will still be done :)
> 
> here's a silly/funnyish little one shot to hopefully lighten things up!

“I think he knows.”

“And I think you’re sexy.”

With the way Harry’s face lights up and the way his throaty chuckle shakes his chest, Liam very much wants to laugh and play along. But he can’t. There’s a certain mate with a very large quiff who seems to know just a  _teensy_ bit too much about his and Harry’s antics.

 

Liam breathes out a sigh and lets himself sink to the floor. He lays flat on his face with his arms fanned out by his sides. The small hairs from the carpet tickle his nose and he blatantly tries to ignore it.

 “Honestly, Harry, he  _sees_ everything. It’s like he has spies, or something.”

 

Harry laughs and nudges Liam’s thigh with his foot.

 

“Haven’t you noticed?” Harry stays silent, but his deep eyes glint with humor, “He walks around with that stupid smug look on his face all the time, like he  _knows_  something.”

 

Liam slightly resents this one sided conversation that he’s started, but he’s intended to get a point across, and dammit he’s going to do just that.

“Zayn has got connections, I’m telling you.” He glances up at Harry, who has raised his eyebrows in amusement, “I’m pretty positive that he’s got the bloody trees on his side.”

Harry sighs heavily, although Liam is almost sure that he’s  _laughing_  at him.

 

“I’m  _serious._ ”

 

With a very annoyed groan Liam shoves himself from the carpet, glares at Harry, and heads around the corner towards the kitchen. A cup of tea might take him seriously, unlike a certain someone with annoyingly attractive curls.

When the kettle is on the stove and Liam is impatiently tapping his long fingers against the counter- emphasizing impatiently- he hears sock covered feet pad into the kitchen. He automatically assumes it’s Harry, which is stupid, really, because it could very well be either of the boys.

Liam turns around in time to watch a pajama clad Louis hop onto the counter and smile at him. Small webs creased the corners of Louis’ eyes, and it made him look rather innocent and sweet. Liam would have thought he was, too. If he didn’t know Louis any better.

Louis holds his hand out expectantly and stares at Liam. “Tea me.” 

He wonders silently why Harry decided to share a flat with Louis, and why he decided Harry was worth coming over so early, and he crosses his arms. Louis seemed to be taking the sass into overdrive this morning.

“Make your own damn tea, Tomlinson.” Liam grinned to let him know he was only joking. Or half joking, at least.

“Why would I waste my own precious time doing such a thing, when you’ve already got started?”

Louis smiles defiantly when Liam reaches for a second mug.

“So, where’s Harry on this fine and beautifully cloudy morning?”

Liam nearly chokes on his first sip of freshly poured tea, which was definitely too hot to drink, and he eyes Louis. He probably looked pretty comical- a bit of tea dribbled down his chin and one eye brow cocked up.

It was a perfectly rational question; this  _w_ as Harry’s flat, after all. But Liam doesn’t care.

 

“Why?”

The older boy blows into his steamy mug and gives Liam a confused look, “Because I thought I heard his voice just a minute ago? Did he go out?” Louis says, waiting. When Liam continues glaring at him he raises his eyebrows, “He in lounge, then?”

 Liam wants to say something along the lines of, ‘Why do  _you_  care where he is? He doesn’t want  _you.’_ But something tells him that would be more than a subtle hint, and he re-evaluates his words.

 

“Should be.” He tries to casually lean against the counter, fails, and knocks a pan to the ground. He thinks about how that pan really shouldn’t have been there and groans. Liam sets his tea down, half thinks about slamming his face against the cabinet repeatedly, and then picks up the pot. “That’s where I left him.”

Louis crinkles his brow and takes another sip, slurping his tea like a child as he observed the strange behavior of his band mate. “You’re acting like a right weirdo today, you feeling okay?”

_Fuck, he knows, Louis definitely knows. How could he not know? Look at the way he’s staring at you! He sees right through you._

 

Liam takes a deep breath, actually several, before realizing he probably just looked even more insane than he did a moment prior. He breathes in deep once more and steadies himself, “Yeah, yeah, I’m great. Didn’t sleep well, is all.” Smooth.

“Right,” Louis takes one more drink before sliding off the counter, “well you’d better get out of that funk, Payne, because we’re going out.” Liam blinks at him stupidly, “I’m going to go harass Harry, maybe I’ll con him into massaging my feet again.”

If Liam was completely off his rocker he’d have tackled Louis right then and there. He thought Louis didn’t deserve to even  _have_  feet after that comment. But he’s sure he’d have trouble explaining his actions to the others, so he stays still and lets him leave.

 

When the boy is out of sight and around the corner Liam lets out a puff of relieved air and brings his tea to his lips.

“That was a close one.”

With a start his tea is splashing all over his front, legs, all over the cupboards and the floor. He’s pretty sure it’s on the ceiling, as well. For a moment he contemplates ripping his pants off, because he believes he’s got  _at least_  third degree burns, but then he realizes his tea is luke-warm. He turns to stare down the cruel monster who did this to him.

 

He wants to melt into a little puddle of Liam when he sees Zayn watching him, elbows propped on the opposite counter, the one nearest the front door, and with a grin plastered on his face.

Zayn lets out a loud laugh and leans further onto the counter, “You should probably make it a bit more obvious, mate. Like maybe next time show Lou your guys’ sex film, or something.”

That was  _one_  time, and it was a  _joke,_ and they didn’t even  _do it_. How the hell did he know about it?

 

Those  _fucking_  trees.

 

Liam narrows his eyes, “What’re you on about?”

“You and Harry.”

“I- You- We-…” Then Liam is flying over the counter, tackling Zayn, and rolling around on the floor. “You little rampy-haired cock-sucking sonofa-” He’s sort of proud of himself, he’s never had such a colorful vocabulary.

A sharp laugh cuts him off, and Liam pulls away from Zayn, who’s giggling wildly. Harry stares at Liam, arms folded across his stomach, and he  _laughs_.

 

“Why’re you  _laughing_  at me?”

 

“Because, you’re so…” He waves his hands around, trying to explain his thoughts without using words.

“Stupid?” Zayn laughs.

Liam decides against retaliating and rolls off of Zayn to sit cross legged beside him. He points accusingly at the still laughing boy. “He knows, and you know he knows.”

Harry laughs harder.

Liam’s eyes bug out and he scoffs, “I hate you, I actually hate you right now.”

“Don’t worry, bebs. I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” Zayn says, clapping his hand on Liam’s shoulder.

He doesn’t understand why he wasn’t at least  _told_  that Zayn knew. For god’s sake, he was convinced that damned trees were spying on him.

 

But Liam can’t find it in his heart to stay angry with Harry, because with those eyes and those curls it was impossible to do anything but  _love_  Harry.

 

However Liam does corner Zayn the next day and go into detail on the many things he’d do to him, and his hair products, if he ever spilled. He’s not quite sure that Zayn feels threatened, nobody ever does, but neither Louis nor Niall seem to question them, and that’s good enough for Liam.

**

Louis insists on his flat, but Zayn doesn’t like that idea. One, because of HarryandLiam, and two, because it’s just a  _disaster_  and he wants nothing to do with the mess.

 

Oh, and Zayn’s flat is  _always_  empty.

 

“More time for  _sexy_  time.” Zayn jokes, pulling Louis’ body closer to his.

 

It isn’t that Zayn’s couch is very large, because it isn’t, at all. But it’s very,  _very_ , comfortable, and Louis prefers it to the floor. Which is where they ended up last time.

 

But they don’t talk about last time.

Zayn wonders why they can’t go to the bedroom. He does have a bed, he’ll have you know. He isn’t a bloody caveman. But all in all he doesn’t mind this; Louis so close, lips against his neck, and then his breath hot in his ear.

Louis’ breathes heavily and Zayns hands travel lower, sliding into the pocket of Louis’ very tight jeans.

“What do you want?” Zayn hisses, squeezing lightly.

“You know what.”

“Tell me.”

And so Louis does. Things that make Zayns skin tight and makes his heart beat fast in his chest.

He isn’t sure if he can pull Louis closer but he tries anyways.

Sometimes Louis likes says irrational things. Dirty, dirty things, that probably came from a very bad porn film. Louis just likes to hear Zayn laugh in the most un-laughable situations, and somehow Zayn doesn’t mind.

“But what if I dressed as a cowboy?” Louis pants.

Zayn breathes heavy and laughs, “You’re mad, Lou.”

A muffled noise echoes from Zayns pocket, which has been under the crushing weight of Louis’ big, big bum for a decent amount of time.

Louis lets out a small giggle as he continues to ramble on, the same as he always does when they get too hot and heavy, “I bet you’d like that. Trouser-less chaps.”

Another strangled cry from Zayns pocket.

“Fucks sake…” He hissed. Zayn weasles his hand into the tight space and pulls it out with his phone wrapped in his fingers. “Shit.”

The screen is lit up with a name, ‘Niall’.

In an instant Louis is spilling onto the floor, whining loudly, and Zayn is rambling into the phone.

“Niall? Mate? Oh God, what did you  _hear_? How  _much_  did you hear?”

 

“I don’t want to know, I don’t  _fucking_ want to know!”

 

Louis laughs as Zayn slides his now dead phone into his pocket.

“You don’t think he’ll tell the other lads, do you?”

Louis just shrugs.

**

Sometimes recording an album feels like more work than the actual  _touring_  that comes with the album, so when a day off is presented, nobody takes it for granted. Liam believes that with there being ‘just a 40 percent chance of rain, I swear!’ that he and Niall should go mini-golfing. Niall hates mini-golf; he hates anything mini, especially golf, but he’s Niall and he’s too lazy to say no.

If only he could find that freaky little Irishman he could get this show on the road. He actually began to think that he was in fact a leprechaun, magical powers and all.

“Have you actually thought to check his flat, Li?” Louis said, looking up from where he had been grinning cheerily at his phone. Of course Liam found that odd, but Louis was odd, and it wasn’t to be questioned.

Even though Louis was in  _his_  flat, instead of his  _own_  where he  _should_  be.

 

 “Of course I have!”

Liam hadn’t looked there. Niall is hardly ever at his own place, why would he be when he could be mooching off of someone else? In any case, Liam walked the two flights of stairs up to where Nialls flat resided, and decided against knocking. He was Liam Payne and he didn’t have to.

He steps in and flicks on the light, semi-confused as to why it’s off and the curtains are shut in the first place, and  _oh_  Niall has Josh over.

 

 And they’re having a wrestling match. In the dark. With their tongues.

Liam opens his mouth to speak, does a double take, and slams his eyes shut, attempting to make a bee-line for the door.

Liam heads straight into the wall, but doesn’t move; he just lightly bangs his forehead against it. “Shit, wow, sorry.” A strangled giggle escapes his lips as he peaks over at them, “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you. I’m just, wow, sorry.” He laughs again, contradicting himself.

Niall and Josh stare at him, two deer in head-lights, paused mid-kiss. Suddenly Liam is glad he can’t entirely see over the back of the couch, because he isn’t sure he wants to know where their hands are.

“I’m sorry, I’m leaving now. You two continue your-” he gestures with his hands and sees Nialls cheeks visibly redden in the dim light, “Yeah. Sorry, shit, bye.”

Harry turns on his heels, biting back another cheeky laugh, when Josh calls for him.

“Hey, Liam?”

He pauses.

“Could you not tell the others about, erm, this? I mean, they don’t know, and I just. It’d be great if you didn’t tell them, yeah?”

Liam nods, “Yes, yeah, ‘course. No problem. I won’t tell a soul.” He tries to leave again.

“Lights!”

Liam wants to choke himself, but he pauses long enough just to flick the light off before he books it down the hall. He isn’t sure if he’s overly excited, or grossed out. In any case he nearly tumbles down the stairs because his feet can’t seem to handle the images of Josh and Nialls wandering hands.

**

Niall always watches Liam. Not in the ‘I want your body’ way, more like the, ‘You’re my best friend and you’re hiding something from me and I’ll find out what it is even if you decide not to tell me’ way.

He sort of begins to wonder if Liam has  _always_  treated Harry like a dainty little flower, which he most definitely is not. Harry is just as much of a man as any of them. This is why Niall is fairly confused when Liam doesn’t even let Harry change a light-bulb in his own flat.

 

Liam didn’t seem to care very much when Niall almost died trying to fix the shower curtain in his, what makes the light-bulb so special?

Childish thought to have, he knew it. But Niall was just trying to figure Liam out. Which was why he sat there, at LouisandHarry’s kitchen table, staring at Liam. Just staring, hands propped beneath his chin, eyes glassy.

“Have I got something on my face, or am I just extremely good looking?” Liam joked, although his honey-chestnut eyes met Nialls with something a bit more serious.

He notices Harry tense up a bit in the seat next from him. And he wants to laugh, because he’s got them right where he wants them.

“The second one.” Niall says, grinning big as he feels an emerald glare sink into the side of his face.

Liam’s face falls and his eyes flicker to Harry.

“Liam have you done something with your hair? It looks so… soft.”

For a second Niall is actually terrified that Harry is going to rip his throat out, but he stays still. Frigid and still.

“I, erm, no. I haven’t. Same thing I do every day, Niall.” Liam says.

“Are you sure?” Niall smiles, he brushes it off and moves on, “That shirt really makes your eyes pop.” He says.

Liam’s jaw drops momentarily, “My eyes are brown…”

“A lovely brown, really.” Harry’s eyes narrow and he leans toward Liam; like the hunter and the hunted. “But your lips…” Harry attacks, pressing against Liam awkwardly enough, practically in his lap. Niall hoots and shoots out of his seat, pointing a finger at the pair.

“I knew it!”

“Shove off, Horan!” Harry says, grinning like mad when he pulls away from Liam, who looks more than confused.

Liam stares at Niall and shakes his head. “If you already knew, why did you do that?”

‘Because you’re a cock sucking wanker, who hides things from his best mate.’ Niall thinks, but he doesn’t say it. Because, well, that’d make him a hypocrite.

“I wanted you to admit it.” He says instead.

Liam lets out a small chuckle and runs a hand over his face, as if he’s a tired parent, “But you already knew. Why did you have to turn Harry into the predator?”

Harry sticks his tongue out at Liam, and Liam scrunches up his nose back.

They’re so disgustingly cute, almost torturous to look at, really. But Niall can’t help the fuzzy feeling he gets. Not the kind Josh gives him, more of a proud parent sort of thing, and he decides that if a movie was made entirely about HarryandLiam, he would definitely watch it.

Maybe he’ll copyright that.

Harry finally stops inducing Nialls gag reflex and looks at him, “But you can’t tell Louis.”

That surprises Niall; Louis is Harry’s best friend. The mac to his cheese, the peanut to his butter, the ball to his sack, it wasn’t like them to keep secrets from one another. Suddenly Niall felt honored that he knew before him.

“What about Zayn?”

Liam brushes a stray hair down on Harry’s head, moving it into place, “He already knows.”

Niall raises an eyebrow. He should be pissed that Zayn knew before him. It was  _Zayn_ , for Christ’s sake. But he can’t find the energy to be angry, and he nods.

 

“So how long have you two been doing the dirty?”

Harry grins, Liam seems less amused.

“About four months now?” Harry turns to Liam, and he nods.

“Yeah, four months next week.”

They start smiling at one another again, making googley eyes, and suddenly Niall feels like he isn’t welcome anymore.

“Well you two horn-dogs do what you gotta do, I’m gonna head off.”

Louis enters the flat as Niall leaves, and he hopes HarryandLiam have  _very_  fast reaction time.

 

**

Niall should have known better. It’s his own fault, really. Leaving the door to his  _own_  flat unlocked like that.

“This is perfect, just too perfect!” Louis sang, bouncing around, “I love life.”

“You aren’t going to tell anyone about this.”

“False. I’m telling everyone. I’m going to go scream it from the rooftops right now.”

Louis turns to head off, maybe reek a bit of havoc, and is shocked off his pedestal when Niall launches himself onto his back, sending him to the ground in with a shriek.

He thinks maybe he should watch a few more action movies, because then he’d know what to do when Niall pins him to the ground. But he doesn’t, so instead he whacks Niall in a very unpleasant area and laughs as the blonde tumbles over. Louis Tomlinson- master commander, dirty fighter.

Louis sits his bum directly on Nialls back, wiggles it a bit for emphasis, and stays there.

“Josh, you twat,  _do_ something!” Niall groans, trying, without much effort, to push Louis off of him.

 

A tiny laugh comes from somewhere behind them, and suddenly Niall can breathe again.

He’s more than delighted to see Louis handcuffed to the leg of the love seat when he rises.

“This is kidnapping, I could sue.” Louis sniffs, tugging pitifully at his wrist.

Niall and Josh laugh.

“Wait, hold on a moment. Why’ve you two got handcuffs…” They exchange an embarrassed glance and Niall flushes rouge, “Oh.  _Oh.”_  Louis begins to giggle hysterically.

“Kinky in the bedroom then, are we?” He snorts; Niall shrinks to the ground and moans, “Wow, Nialler! I never took you for the type!”

“Kill me, Josh, please. Just do it.”

Louis snorts again and prods Nialls side with his toe, “Pain kink, too? Nice catch, mate!” He winks at Josh, who flushes and rolls his eyes.

Josh sinks down beside Niall and pats his back, “I can’t, what’s a drummer got to bang without his drums?”

“Nooo,” Niall whines, not enthralled by Josh’s pun, “stop it. Just, ugh.”

All in all, Louis doesn’t mind being kidnapped.  Josh and Niall let him choose which movie they rent, and they even order takeout- although they laugh at him as he tries to use chopsticks with his left hand.

In turn for him not flinging his Asian noodles at them, they don’t break his fingers. Win win situation.

But eventually being handcuffed to a chair stops being fun, not that it was ever, and Louis wants to go home.

“Seriously, I won’t tell the lads. I’m tired and my wrist is chafing.” He whines, prodding Nialls head with his feet. Mostly because he can’t reach with his hands, but the fact that it irritates the Irishman to no end just adds to the amusement.

Josh sighs and flicks the T.V. off, “I don’t even care, if I’m being honest.”

Louis stops antagonizing Niall, “What?”

“Tell them,” Niall says tiredly. He yawns and Louis, for a moment, thinks he looks sort of adorable. Then he shakes himself out of it and goes back to thinking he’s a magical leprechaun, “Liam knows, as well.”

“Well, then.” Louis says. Suddenly, running and telling the boys doesn’t sound like very much fun.

Not with permission, anyways.

After a moment’s silence Niall laughs, “Did you ever try those trouser-less chaps with Zayn?”

Louis glares, and Josh gets up to un-handcuff him.

He and Niall both book it as soon as Louis is free.

**

Liam feels like his head is going to explode.

He can’t say he didn’t see it coming, but when Niall swore him to secrecy over ZaynandLouis, he couldn’t help but be a  _little_ surprised.

 

“Liam, you aren’t supposed to know though, yeah? Don’t tell Haz.”

So, not only is he keeping the pantsless cowboy a secret, but also himself and Harry, and NiallandJosh. Or, well, NiallandJosh from Harry and Zayn…

And LouisandZayn from Harry…

HeandHarry from Louis…

He’s losing track now.

Liam doesn’t like being trusted with all of this.

**

“Liam, why are we here?” Louis groans, flopping down on the sofa.

“Because, I hate you all.”

Niall snorts as he plops himself in the spot beside Louis, “Cheers, mate.”

Josh, Harry, and Zayn join them moments after.

“Okay, so this mess needs to stop.” Liam says loudly.

“What mess? Nialls flat?” Harry chuckled, “I told that twat to get a housekeeper or something.”

“Come off it, Styles.”

Liam shakes his head as the boys crack up. It was like dealing with a group of toddlers.

“No, all of,” he gestures between every pair with his hands and squints, “this.”

Suddenly there’s tension, awkward tension that could be cut with a knife.

Niall clears his throat, “Obviously Zayn likes Louis to ride him like a cowboy.”

Louis resists the urge to tear Nialls face off, and then his own.

A strange choking sound comes from one of the boys, and they find it’s Harry, choking on his pop tart.

“ _What_? You two ar-are  _boning_?” He grins.

 

Zayn groans, “We aren’t  _boning_.”

 

“Liar.” Josh laughs.

Liam pointedly ignores the immaturity of his friends, and his own shock, “Everyone already knows Niall and Josh are NiallandJosh, right?”

“We’re  _dating_ ,” Josh corrects defensively, “ _dating.”_

 

Harry doesn’t say that he was surprised by that as well, but the choking definitely gave it away.

“Am I the only one who didn’t know about this sex fest?”

The comment is ignored, “Right, so Harry and Zayn didn’t know about Niall and Josh… dating, nor did Harry, or me, know about Louis and Zayn, correct?” Harry and Zayn nod, “Right. So that leaves Harry and I.”

“They made a sex tape.” Zayn snorts.

Everyone else seems mildly unfazed by the news, but Louis wants to run in circles, dance on walls, and drink acid because what the hell. He had no idea.

“This is stupid, Liam, you’re confusing me.” Niall groans, Josh nods.

“Point being,” Josh says, “is that it is LiamandHarry, meandNiall, and ZaynandLouis. This is the part where we say how happy we are for each other and _blah blah blah_.”

 

They all sit in silence and just stare at each other.

Harry clears his throat, “Louis, did you really dress as a cow boy?” 


	8. Ruined(p.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to Ruined.

Louis’ heart begins to beat so fast that he feels as though it was going to jump out of his chest, he has no idea what to do. His eyes dart to Niall and Harry, “Wha- should I answer?” he whispers.

With fire in his eyes, Harry rips the phone out of Louis’ hand to answer the call, “Hello?”

“Lou-Louis? Lou, where are you?” Zayn says frantically; Harry can almost picture him running around his flat, tugging on his usually perfect hair, petrified with worry because Louis just disappeared. “Louis?”

Harry looks at Louis and takes a deep breath, “What do you want, Zayn?”

“Harry? Wha-where is Louis? Is he okay?”

He bites his lip, “You really want to know if he’s okay? Isn’t that sort of a dumb question?”

Zayn stays silent for a moment, “What? No... No, just tell me if he’s okay. Let me talk to him, p-please.”

“Not going to happen, mate.” Harry growls. He looks at Niall and Louis before stepping into the other room, “You’re lucky I didn’t see you when I was picking him up, Zayn, I swear to _God_ I would have strangled you.” He hisses, venom dripping from his tongue.

“Harry? What, what are you talking about? I got in the shower and when I came back, Louis was just… he was _gone_!”

Pausing for a moment, Harry realizes that Zayn mustn’t even remember what he did. “Zayn...” He says softly, “What exactly do you remember? Before your shower, I mean.”

Zayn clicks his tongue, trying to remember, “I, uh, I remember toking, yeah? Louis didn’t want any, so I smoked by m’self… Then when he wanted to watch the game I started to drink, I was bored, y’know? Bloody hate football…” He trails off, “then we, ehm, yeah.”

“You what.”

“We, uh, we had sex…” Zayn mumbles, “I think.”

A cold chill runs through Harry’s body; Zayn thinks that Louis wanted it, he thinks it was okay. “Zayn, Louis didn’t want to.” He says.

“Of course he did,” Zayn rambles, beginning to sound frantic, “of course he wanted to! I lo-love him, he loves me!”

“You forced him. He didn’t want it.”

Harry hears Zayn gasp, “Oh, oh my God. Harry, Harry you’re right. I-he, I… oh my _God_.”  Zayn cries, “Please, please you have to let me see him, fuck. Please, Harry I am _begging_ you.”

“Fuck,” Harry curses, walking back to where Louis and Niall sit. He covers the phone with his hand and looks at Louis, “Lou, Lou babe do you want to see him?”

Louis looks at him with wide blue eyes and then looks at Niall, searching for an answer.

“Only if you want to.” Niall states.

Louis nods, looking at Harry, “Yes, yes I want to see him.”

Blinking a few times and wiping a tired hand over his face, Harry uncovers the phone, “Come over,” he says, “but don’t drive. Call Paul or something.” He doesn’t wait for Zayn to respond before ending the call and handing Louis his phone. “You sure you’ll be okay?”

As Louis takes a deep breath he nods, “Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine. Plus you lads are here, yeah?”

They both nod, “I want to wring his neck.” Niall spits, wiping at his eyes and licking his lips irritated.

“Maybe after I talk to him.” Louis chuckles, though his eyes look sad and scared.

They sit silently, after that. Waiting for Zayn to show up was tedious and left Niall with too many thoughts, too many ways of killing Zayn. Drown him in hair gel, shove his cigarettes down his throat, shave his head and post pictures on twitter… All of it sounded amazing to Niall, and probably Harry, too, by the looks of him. Harry sat in the chair across from Louis, twisting his large hands in his lap, as if strangling an invisible person.

When they hear a knock on the door it’s Niall who decides to answer. He strides over and opens it, standing in front of Zayn. The boy looked a mess, to say the least. Niall almost wanted to laugh but at the sight of him all Niall could really do was be furious, “You’re lucky Louis said not to kill you.” He grumbles, leading the way back to the living room. “Touch him and I won’t hesitate to break your nose.” Niall says, crossing his arms over his chest as he sits on the couch next to Louis.

Licking his lips, Zayn nods at Niall, though his crazed eyes are focused on Louis, “Bebs, I-I’m so _sorry_ , I’m so, so fucking sorry.” He pleads, kneeling before Louis, “Please look at me, Louis.”

Louis sniffles and shakes his head, “I can’t, I can’t fucking look at you, Zayn.”

“Okay, don’t look at me, just listen to me,” He whispers, eyes flickering to Niall as he touches Louis’ knee, “I am so fucking sorry for what I did to you, I… I was _so_ wrong, _so wrong_ for thinking that you wanted it.”

“I didn’t.” Louis states, pushing Zayn’s hand from his knee. “I did not want it.”

“I-I know,” Zayn closes his eyes, “I know that, now. I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you, I’m so sorry that I hurt you.” A single tear trails down his hollowed cheeks, “I’m so sorry, and I don’t expect you to forgive me. I don’t. I ruined something so _fucking special_ for you, for _us._ I took it away from you, I was stupid and drunk, and a fucking idiot and I took that away from you.”

Silently, Louis picks at his nails, not really knowing what to say to Zayn. Part of him wanted to say that it was okay, that he’ll get over it. But the reality was that it wasn’t okay, not at all. He isn’t sure that he’ll ever get over what Zayn did to him, and he has no idea how they could continue their relationship after this.

“Lou?” Zayn whispers, tilting his chin up to look into his eyes.

“I-I don’t know,” Louis mumbles, trying to look anywhere but Zayn, “I wasn’t ready…” he says softly, “I didn’t want to…”

Zayn’s lip wobbles and he bites it down, “I know, Louis, I know. I am so, so sorry.” Louis finally looks at him, seeing nothing but sadness and sorrow in his eyes, “Lou, I promise, I will never, _ever_ hurt you again. Not ever. If you can give me one more chance, I can prove it to you.”

A small smile crawls onto Louis’ face and he looks to Niall and Harry, both of whom do not look happy, but also don’t look angry either. Louis nods, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Zayn says, as if shocked. He stands up and grabs Louis’ hands in his, “Okay?”

Louis doesn’t stand up with him, but he smiles, “One more chance, Malik.” He says sternly.

“Lou, oh Lou,” Zayn babbles, “I love you, I _love_ you.”

With a sheepish grin and his eyes focused on the carpet, Louis replies, “I love you too.”

And Louis doesn’t necessarily forgive him, it’s impossible to forgive and forget what happened. But he tries, and Zayn tries. Zayn treats Louis like a dainty, beautiful prince. Harry and Niall aren’t exactly okay with it; they still want to beat Zayn to a pulp. Same with Liam, once someone finally informs him of what happened. But it’s obvious that Zayn is trying, and that he’s being careful. He quit smoking weed and drinking, all for Louis and he vows that he will never, ever do anything to ruin what he has with Louis.


	9. Poof (p. 1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall disappeared. Poof. Gone like magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello, this is a short thing i've been working on. i'm not quite sure where i'm going with it, but here's the first part. let me know what you guys think!

Niall disappeared.

Poof. Gone like magic.

Harry watches him slip out of the club with hazy, unfocused eyes. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush and he moved quickly, slinking through the crowd and avoiding whoever tries to speak to him. Harry momentarily thinks that he should follow him, but he doesn’t. Seconds pass, maybe hours or minutes and the four of them were still standing outside of the bar, arms crossed over their chests as if to fight off the bitter cold that nipped at their exposed skin. They look down the dimly lit streets, hoping to see their blonde haired friend or _fuck_ even just a sign that he had been there at all. Harry was scared and worried; what if something terrible had happened to the sweetest and kindness one of them all? Louis stands on shaky legs from his seat on the curb and pulls his mobile out again, catching the wary eyes of Liam and Zayn, who both seem to think it’s no use. His shoulders slump and Louis looks to the ground sadly before deciding it was worth a shot, regardless of what the other boys say.

He couldn’t just _give up_ like that. He couldn’t just give up, not on Niall.

 The phone rings and rings and rings and _damn it_ where could he be? What could be happening that meant Niall couldn’t pick up his _fucking_ phone? A sob breaks through Louis’ lips and he throws his cellphone onto the pavement, collapsing to the ground as it shatters into dozens of tiny pieces. Dread spreads through Liam’s body as he watches Louis break; Liam could almost see him shatter into tiny pieces just like his phone and he has to look away. He wants to do more than look away, to be completely honest Liam wants to run away as far as his feet can carry him.

But he can’t.

Turning his brown eyes to the pavement beneath his feet Liam dials Niall’s number. He does it quickly; having typed the number in so many times tonight that by now it was practically programmed into his brain.  The rings are long and dragged out and Liam doesn’t realize that he’s holding his breath until he hears Niall’s voicemail begin to play. He swears loudly, slamming his fist into the brick wall of the club as a taxi pulls up in front of them. Harry lets tears fall freely from his eyes now. There’s no point in holding it in, so he screams. Loud but not too loud, just loud enough for everyone on the street to look at him. Harry feels dozens of pairs of eyes on him and he doesn’t care, he walks numbly towards the taxi van and covers his mouth in a sad attempt to disguise his sobs. As he sits there he prays that Niall is back at his flat. He has to hold on to the hope that Niall is okay.

The four of them climb into the van and they sit in a worried silence for the entire ride, because what if Niall isn’t at home? Or what if he is? What if they walk in and they find him on the floor, his crimson blood spattered all over the plush white carpet and the normally happy, blue walls? What if they had to look at him with his pink cheeks drained of color and all of the energy lost out of his blue eyes?

Louis sniffles loudly and watches out the window, silently hoping to see Niall walking, “Why… Why isn’t he answering our calls?” he says sadly, “What If he’s hurt? What if he needs us?”

The boys stay quiet, not quite knowing how to answer; Liam just places his uninjured hand on Louis’ thigh and lightly squeezes, hoping the small gesture will help in some way.

 

Arriving at the secluded flat complex that Niall lives in was nerve racking; Zayn was surprised to feel tiny beads of sweat form on his brow as he exited the van. He had been trying not to think of all of the awful things that could be waiting for them when they entered. Niall dead or Niall raped or Niall beaten to a pulp or Niall _not even there_. They all were seeming to forget that part. Niall may not even be home, and if that is the case, where is Niall?

_Niall Niall Niall Niall Niall._

Zayn led the way to the gate, stopping as they approached a tiny keypad. His tanned fingers danced over the numbers to type in Niall’s lock code, but his hand hovered just above the buzzer key, which would alert a security guard of their arrival. Pressing down that button was becoming more and more difficult but Zayn just couldn’t make himself do it; he was too frightened of what the outcomes were.

“For fucks sake,” Louis hisses, nearly throwing Harry out of the way to get to Zayn, who hardly even blinks an eye when Louis shoves him to the side. There is a foggy haze over Zayn’s thoughts and he could just barely hear Louis begin to bicker with the man hidden behind the camera, “What do you mean we’re _not on his list_?! What _fucking_ list?” He shouts, nearly pressing his nose to the lens in a desperate attempt to intimidate the guard.

Liam clears his throat and steps forward, placing his uninjured hand tightly on Louis’ hip and moving him to the side. His big brown eyes looked directly into the camera, “Sir, please. You’ve got to allow us in, our mate might be hurt or in danger and we haven’t got the slightest until we get in there and see him.” A smile almost creeps up to Louis’ face when he spots Liam’s puppy dog pout out of the corner of his eye. But the smile never comes. He can’t possibly smile right now, but when he hears the faint groan from the man on the other end and a buzz Louis is immediately following behind Liam as they sprint inside. And Liam is running fast, really fast, through the lobby and he really doesn’t care for the looks people are giving him and he doesn’t care if the other boys are close behind. Niall is only several floors away and Liam can almost hear his voice as he nearly punches the button to retrieve the elevator. But it’s going too slow; the time this is taking is something they can’t afford.

 Liam whips his head around wildly, almost frightening Harry with the look in his eyes, “Where are the _fucking_ stairs!”

Harry blinks several times, not allowing himself to cry again, and points across the lobby. Liam’s eyes flicker to where Harry points and then he’s running again, Harry and the others on his heels. The four of them take two, even three, steps at a time and are out of breath when they come to a stop outside Niall’s door. They’re all frozen; none of them move and suddenly Harry finds himself holding his breath when he feels a hand pushing on his shoulder and he whips around, glaring at Zayn.

“Why me?”

Louis curses, “Just do it, Harry.”

Harry almost sticks his tongue out but stops when he begins to open the door, he gasps. “I-It’s already open.”  And he pushes inside, knowing that the others are right behind him.


	10. Poof (p. 2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Poof.
> 
> The boys arrive at Niall's home to find that it is completely destroyed and Niall is nowhere to be found.

“Oh, _shit._ ” Zayn gasps, shoving to the front of the group and stopping dead in his tracks. The place was a _mess_ , not even just a mess, a fucking _disaster_. Niall’s belongings were carelessly thrown around, his couch flipped, picture frames and vases and paintings all broken on the floor. Zayn’s hand flies to his mouth in an attempt to cover his strangled cry as he wandered farther in. The mantel where Niall kept their awards was torn apart, each prize was thrown to the ground or destroyed and Zayn could barely fathom what he was seeing. Seeing. He was _seeing_ all of this, but he wasn’t seeing _Niall_. Where is Niall?

“Niall!” Liam shouts, stepping over Niall’s broken things to get into the bedroom. When he peaks his head around the corner he isn’t at all surprised to see that the entire room is trashed, too, “Christ…” He whispers, wandering inside. Liam can hear Harry’s sad sobs from the other room and Zayn and Louis cursing, but all Liam can focus on is the square sheet of paper that is laid perfectly centered on one of Niall’s pillows. For a moment Liam tries to call out to the rest of them, to get them in there to see it, but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out. As if he swallowed glue and any words he had in him were stuck on his tongue. Liam licks his lips and pads over to the bed, sitting down on the crumpled sheets and reaching for the piece of paper.

It’s thick, like card stock or poster board, and it’s cut into a perfect square that fits just in his palm. His heart is pounding a thousand miles a minute and he knows that he should read it, but he can’t seem to open his eyes or rid himself of the urge to vomit. “Guys-” his voice cracks and he clears his throat, “Guys!” he tries again, running his finger along the edge of the paper as he waits for the others to enter the room. When he hears Harry’s sniffles he continues, “I-I found this,” he begins, holding it with two hands as if it were a china doll, “on the pillow.”

“Well,” Louis says, stepping forward, “well what is it?”

“It looks like some sort of note.” Liam says quietly, looking up at Louis.

Louis’ blue eyes bug widely and he waves his hands in front of Liam’s face, “Go on then, read it! For fucks sake…”

Gulping down the sudden urge to cry, Liam begins to read, “ _As you read this you probably look around you and wonder, ‘What is happening?_ Why _is this happening? Who is doing this?_ Why _are they doing this?”_ Liam pauses and takes a shaky breath, looking to his bandmates for reassurance. Zayn nods and Liam continues, “ _And it’s quite simple, really. You five very, very lucky boys have something that I very much want_ , _but didn’t know how to get my hands on. I’ve planned many things, plotted and organized, but nothing seemed sure to get me what I want, except this. Except now,_ I _have something-some_ one, _that_ you _want._ ”

“Oh, God.” Harry gulps, dropping down beside Liam on the bed.

Liam licks his lips and grabs Harry’s hand, squeezing tightly before continuing, “ _The only question is, what are you willing to do to get him back?_ ” The rest of the boys wait for Liam to continue, but he tosses the card to the ground, “That’s it, that’s all it said.” His hands begin to shake and he stands up, pacing back and forth quickly, “That’s all it _fucking_ said!”

“We- we need to call the police,” Zayn pipes up, “we can’t just stand around here and wait for something to happen when that, that _bastard_ has Niall somewhere!”

Louis nods, “But how the fuck did someone get in here?” everyone shrugs and he takes a sharp breath, “ _We_ could barely make it in here without being crucified, how could some random bloke just stroll on in, trash the place, _and_ take Niall with him?”

“We need to call the police.” Zayn says again, standing up and pulling his cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one up and taking a long drag.

Harry’s eyes go dangerously wide when he sees what Zayn is doing and he nearly tackles him, knocking the cigarette to the ground, “ _What_ are you doing, Zayn? In Niall’s house, in his _bedroom_ are you serious?” He shouts, picking up the still-lit stick and carrying it off to the bathroom. Zayn hissed under his breath as he hears the toilet flush.

“You know I’ve got an entire pack.” Zayn mutters.

“I swear to _God_ Zayn if you-”

“Shut _up_!” Louis howls, jumping up from the bed with anger and _fear_ , pure fear in his eyes, “Just shut the fuck _up_! Niall is _missing,_ fucking _gone_ and you two are fighting over a cigarette?”

“Guys,” Liam tries to reason, “I think we all need to calm down, yeah? Let’s all sit, and think. Try to figure out a thing to do.”

Silently the four boys climb onto the bed; Liam retrieves the note from the floor and puts it in the center of the circle they made. They all just stare at it, not knowing what to do. Should they call the cops? Paul? Niall’s family? They have no idea. They never planned for something like this to happen, they were never told what to do in case a situation like this arises.

“I think we need to be careful,” Harry whispers, “if we call the cops what if this person finds out and, and hurts Niall? Then what?”

Before Zayn can quip back at Harry, Liam speaks up, “Harry’s right,” he says, looking right at Zayn, “we have to be careful. Very careful. Any move we make could result in Niall being hurt.”

“Wait,” Louis gasps, smacking Liam’s arm, “flip it, flip the card over!”

Liam does and he is stunned by what is on the back, another note. “ _Before you call the police, I suggest you boys take a look at this, and if after seeing it you still want to contact someone… well, be my guest.”_  Liam pauses, squinting his eyes and holding the card closer, trying to read the text below. “Wha-what is this?”

Louis grabs it and takes a look, “It, it looks like some sort of website?” And it _looked_ like a website, to the naked eye. But below that, below the address, was a list of complicated directions to something called the Dark Web, or the Deep Web. Louis shakes his head, confused because he thought that there was only the normal Web. “What the fuck is the _Dark Web_?” he spits, “This sounds like some corny, horror film _bullshit_.”

“Should we check it out?” Harry asks quietly; his voice falters, as if he really, really did not want to see what sort of website it was. He really didn’t want to see how dark, or deep, this new web was.

Zayn rubs a hand through his hair before dropping his arm around Harry’s shoulders, “I reckon we haven’t got much of a choice, do we lads?”

As each of them nod Liam stands again, searching through Niall’s place for his laptop, though by the looks of the place it’d only make sense that the thing was stolen. But, by some crazy miracle, Liam finds it sitting on the coffee table. As if waiting for him. Liam curses under his breath, this was all planned. The person who took Niall _knew_ how to play this game, and play it well. This person set everything up for them, knowing exactly what their next moves would be. But, puffing up his chest as he did so, Liam marched back into the bedroom, carrying the computer beneath his arm.

He sets it on the bed and they all gather around it, waiting for Liam to begin the task of reaching the dark web, though first he decides he wants to know just what exactly they’re getting themselves into

“Liam,” Zayn scolds, “we haven’t got _time_ for this!”

“We have time.” Liam states, eyes following the screen as he scrolls through results…

_When you surf the Web, you really are just floating at the surface. Dive below and there are tens of trillions of pages -- an unfathomable number -- that most people have never seen. They include everything from boring statistics to human body parts for sale (illegally)._

Liam licks his lips and ignores the gasp he hears from Harry, who has been reading over his shoulder. He clicks to another website, devouring the information he is being given…

_Hiring a hitman has never been easier. Nor has purchasing cocaine or heroin, nor even viewing horrific child pornography._

_Such purchases are now so easy, in fact, that they can all be done from the comfort of one's home at the click of a button... and there's almost nothing the police can do about it._

_This worrying development of the criminal black market is down entirely to the Deep Web - a seething matrix of encrypted websites - also known as Tor - that allows users to surf beneath the everyday internet with complete anonymity._

“That’s enough,” Louis whispers, “I don’t want to read any more.”

Zayn nods, “Just follow the fucking instructions, Liam.” And it seems as though all of them are holding their breath as Liam’s fingers dance across the key board, his watery eyes flickering to the small sheet of paper every few seconds. But Liam has never been very internet savvy, and these instructions are almost too vague, mentioning only bits and pieces of something called _Tor_. Without hesitation Liam downloads it, following the other instructions of covering the webcam with tape, disabling the firewall, cookies, and JavaScript. Minutes later he opens the new Tor browser, slightly nervous and confused as to where to go from there.

“Just type in the address.” Harry suggests quietly.

It seems as though they all hold their breath as Liam redirects them through the Dark Web, navigating finally to the website they’ve been given. As the page loads Liam can feel his heart begin to pound, harder and faster than it ever has; soon the screen flashes white, then black, red, and back to white and a window pops up.

_Welcome, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Harry._

It said,

_I think it’s only fair to warn you, that you probably will not like what you see here, unfortunately, that is just too bad. People are going to pay very, very good money for my business and that is not something I am quite willing to give up. So enjoy your stay, you’ll hear more from me soon X…._

The screen flickers before the text is gone and a new page loads into view, it shows what appears to be a camera live streaming someone’s basement. It’s dim, barely bright enough to see anything, but then the lights flash on. The camera adjusts quickly and focuses on… Niall.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Zayn chokes out, moving closer to the screen, “Niall! That’s Niall, oh fuck.”

Niall is sitting in a chair; his hands are seemingly tied around the back and there is a bandana tied around his mouth, gagging him and staunching his ability to speak but his head shoots up, as if he heard someone call his name. Tears spring to Liam’s eyes as he takes in Niall’s appearance, the bruises, the mussed hair, and his obviously red rimmed eyes. It’s painful and torturous to see, but Liam can’t seem to look away. Shocked, Louis can’t seem to speak. He watches with wide eyes as Niall’s shoulders shake with muffled sobs and his heart aches, wanting nothing more than to jump through the screen and just _hold_ him. Squeeze him tightly and fix his hair and just keep him _safe_ , but he can’t. All Louis can do is watch as a chat bubbles pops up on the screen, the dinging noise it makes making each of them jump.

_Here’s a little preview on how this project, once it’s fully operable and running, will work. There will be a viewer count to the far left, on the bottom of the screen. Once a certain number of viewers is reached such as oh, I don’t know, let’s say 500, something like- this,_

A menu pops up beside the chat. Louis sees awful things like, “remove one clothing item for 50£” to things like “object insertion starting at 1,000£” and, something that makes bile rise in his throat, “personal show, anything goes 10,000£”

_And it will give viewers a list of actions for your friend to comply to; this can include anything from blowing a kiss to the camera to intercourse to violence and mutilation. But not for free. Each action or command comes with a price; the more risqué the command, the higher the price. Make sense?_

“Thi-this is fucking sick,” Zayn spits, “we have to do something.”

The others ignore him and keep reading.

 _As I said before, I am not very willing to lose my profit. Your friend will make me a large sum of money; the tiniest of actions that viewers can select will start at 100_ £, _going all the way up to 50,000_ £. _Now to you boys, as multi-billionaires, this might not sound like much. But picture this, hundreds of customers at once, trying to get a glimpse of Niall Horan, world famous boy band member. These people will pay_ thousands _just to be admitted into this website, you understand?_ Thousands _for their own private show._

“I’ll fucking kill him,” Liam hisses, fists clenching on either side of the laptop, “I’ll fucking _kill_ him.”

_I want 60 billion, no less. Each day that it takes you boys to get it to me, is a day longer that your friend will be putting on a show. And now, a preview of what’s to come. Enjoy, boys._

The chat bubble disappears and the camera focuses on Niall again, this time is seems as though he’s staring dead at them. His blue eyes are sad and scared, but they look right at them; he knows that they’re watching. Harry can tell by the way Niall’s eyebrows crease that he _knows_ they’re watching.

“I-I don’t think I can do this…” Liam whispers, holding onto Harry’s sleeve tightly.

Then a figure wanders into the frame. He’s dressed in all black and he is _large,_ at least twice Niall’s size if not more, and he face is covered by a mask. He approaches Niall and Liam can feel Harry tense beside him, obviously hating the proximity of this, this _monster_ to Niall. _Their_ Niall. Their sweet, optimistic, gentle, hilarious, adorable, caring, friendly, Niall. Their Niall who visibly shakes as the man strokes his pink cheek, flinching as far away as his bindings would let him. The man then slaps Niall, quite literally slaps him across the face before turning towards the camera. His beady brown eyes look at them through the screen, “Hello,” he says, his voice clearly altered by some sort of program, “pleasure.” Then he laughs, “Well, for me, it is. I’m assuming it isn’t that much for you.”

Zayn begins to tremble with anger, “I wish I could get my hands on him.” He seethes.

The man then removes Niall’s gags and unties his binding, leaving Niall to slump limply in the chair, “Look at them,” the man orders. When Niall doesn’t comply he grabs a fistful of his blonde locks, forcing his head up. His blue eyes are filled to the brim with tears and Liam feels his heart just shatter in his chest, “I said fucking look at them.”

Niall’s pink lip trembles as the man tightens his grip, and leans close to his ear, “Talk to them.” He commands, “Tell them the answers to what they’re thinking.”

Wincing, Niall opens his mouth, “I-I’m sorry,” he gasps, “I’m sorry. He- he found me at the club, he said he’d kill a-all of you if I didn’t do what he said.”

“No, no, no, no,” Harry begins to ramble, tugging on his curls, “nononono.”

“I, h-he gave me the note and told me to go home, to get in-inside so the security wouldn’t question anything,” the man begins to stroke his large hand down Niall’s chest, “he told me to destroy the place, ju-just destroy everything, make it look like someone broke in. Just, just in case the cops got there before you guys d-did.” His fingers tweak Niall’s nipple, still holding his hair in the other hand, “Then he told me where to put the computer and the note, I-I did that.” He winces as the captor reaches a hand up his shirt, “Then I met him back outside- ah, ah,” the man yanks on his hair, causing Niall to squeal, “He didn’t co-come close to the place,” The man runs a hand over Niall’s thigh, making him wince, “he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get i-in himself. I met… I met him back outside so security wouldn’t get suspicious.”

Then the captor reaches out of the shot, coming back with a large knife. Louis lets out a shrill cry as the blade is trailed along Niall’s soft, pale skin, not quite hard enough to break the flesh. But Niall seemed utterly terrified, and he immediately begins to sob. His blue eyes produced a constant wave of tears and he flinched back in his wooden chair, softly begging the man to stop.

“Niall!” Zayn cries, leaning close to the screen as if he would be able to get through it, “NIALL!”

The blonde boys head flicks up and his eyes meet the camera again, “Za-Zayn?” He whispers, sucking a sharp breath through his teeth when the knife cuts a shallow slit just below his ear.

“Oh my God,” Liam gasps, “he can _hear_ us.”

“Niall, oh _fuck, Niall!_ Don’t worry baby, don’t worry we’re going to get you home,” Louis promises, though he didn’t sound too confident. “I swear to _God_ we will get you home.” He says as though he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Niall.

“P-please.” Niall breathes, trying to ignore the man as he licks a slimy strip along his pink cheek, “Please get me out of here.”

And then he’s gone. The screen goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes, the Deep(Dark) Web is very, very real, and very dangerous.
> 
> I have never tried to get onto the deep web, and i decided against including the instructions on how to get there because i do not recommend any of you ever try to get there. Everything stated in this chapter is very real, including Tor and covering the webcam, and even all of the things that can be found there. Awful things such as hitmen and crude child pornography can be found there; hypothetically this situation could very well occur somewhere in the deep web. One requirement to using it is to log on to a server type thing that allows the users, no matter where they are, to remain anonymous. This makes it possible for Niall's captor to remain undetected and untraceable.
> 
> It's a terrifying thing and i really hope that none of you try to experience it for yourselves, i know that i've done enough research and heard enough stories to stay away from it myself.
> 
> Anyway, just thought i'd give you guys some insight, just in case you begin to wonder where the hell i came up with this or why the police can't just track down the man who kidnapped niall.


	11. Pretty Boy (p.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what Harry and Liam did to Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HELLO sorry for the lack of updates! Here's a part 2 for Pretty Boy(Harry and Liam take Zayn) for whoever wanted it! 
> 
> sorry its so shit

“Zayn…” Niall tries, though he’s completely lost as to what to say next, “Zayn, what happened?”

“Was someone in here? Did someone hurt you?”

Zayn looks at his fingers, twisting them idly together.

“Tell me what happened, Zayn.” Niall pleads, placing a hand on Zayn’s knee. The boy flinches, but Niall doesn’t move. He needs an answer; he needs to know what happened. But Zayn doesn’t seem very willing to tell him, so Niall tries to think. When he was searching for Zayn in the very beginning, who had told him where he was? Liam and Harry.

 _Liam and Harry_.

They knew where Zayn was, they told Niall where he was. They were with Zayn, they did this to him. They did… _something_ to him.

“Oh, God.” Niall gasps, his hand flying to his mouth, “Oh my God.” His eyes narrow and fury bubbles inside of him, “I’ll kill them, Zayn, do you hear me? I’ll rip them to _pieces_ once I get my hands on them, I won’t let them get of free with this, I promise.”

All Zayn can do is nod his head and let Niall pull him into a hug, and he melts into it. He feels safe in Niall’s arms, the blonde boy’s scent wafts into his nose and it smells like _home_. He wants to stay there forever, with Niall, hiding, but his phone buzzes and it’s nearly every member of their team, ushering them on because the show starts in just five minutes. But how is Zayn to go up there on stage with those, those _monsters_ and pretend that everything is okay? That’s something he doesn’t know the answer to, but hopes that Niall does.

“Wha- how am I supposed to go up there tonight?” Zayn whispers, pulling away from Niall.

Shaking his head Niall looks down, “I’ve no idea, mate. But I’ll be there, Louis will be there, yeah? You’ll be alright, just stay by me.” Zayn nods as Niall stands up, “We’ll deal with them after the show.”

When Zayn doesn’t take the hand offered to him, Niall sits back down.

“Are you sure you don’t want to skip out? You can just go on the bus and rest?”

But Zayn shakes his head and is grabbing Niall’s hand, leading the way to hair and makeup where Lou is probably about having a heart attack because Zayn’s hair takes the longest to style. Niall enters the room first, shielding Zayn behind him as several pairs of eyes dart their way. There’s Louis, who strides over in his unbearably tight jeans with a wide grin on his face. There’s Paul, Lou, and several members of the team that nobody really cares for, and then, off in the corner, is Harry and Liam. They sit with wide eyes and stare, trying to see Zayn around Niall. Noticing their gazes, Niall glares at them, wishing that if looks could kill... He wants nothing more than to fly over there and beat the life out of them for what they did, but he can’t. His fists clench at his sides and Louis notices, immediately wanting to ask what is the matter but soon sees the way Niall looks at Harry and Liam, and then how they look at Zayn. While Louis doesn’t know exactly what occurred, hell Niall doesn’t even know exactly what happened, but Louis could determine that Liam and Harry had done something. Something awful, but it wasn’t until later that night, after the show, that he found out just how terrible it really was.

The entire concert was spent avoiding Liam and Harry, hoping that the fans wouldn’t notice the hostility between the five of them. But to be honest, Niall didn’t really care. He was so angry, furious, that when they even tried to come near Zayn he would tense up, ready to bash their faces in. The fact that they went on as though they hadn’t done anything just boggled Niall’s mind, he had no clue how they could just pretend that everything was okay when it very clearly wasn’t.

Back on the bus, things came out. Niall, Louis, and Zayn had nearly run from the venue to avoid fans and to avoid the other two. They sat in the far back, away from the bunks in hopes that they would be left alone. Though they really should have expected Harry and Liam to show up after a while, where else were they to go? They strode onto the bus and stood in the doorway, almost nervously, as Niall hissed at them.

“You have three seconds to back up,” Niall spits, standing up in front of Zayn, “before I rip your fucking heads off.”

The two stare at him with large, doe like eyes.

“1…” Niall says, stepping closer to them, “2…”

He’s about to say three when Harry holds his hands up, seemingly in surrender, “Woah, woah, okay. Okay. Can we just talk?”

Niall laughs bitterly, “Talk about what? Huh? What excuses have you got for this?” He motions to Zayn, who plays with a loose string on his sweater.

“I- we don’t,” Liam starts, his big eyes looking sad, “we… we have no excuse.” He says, looking at the ground and then to Harry. Nobody says anything for what seems like hours and Niall feels his blood boil beneath his skin as he watches them. They just _stood_ there, twiddling their _fucking_ thumbs as if they were children being scolded.

“I ehm… I clearly haven’t a clue what happened,” Louis says quietly, though he holds Zayn’s knee tightly, “what did you two _do?_ ”

“Yeah, boys, go ahead and tell him.” Niall spits, clenching his fists and digging his nails into his palms to prevent himself from beating their faces in. “Tell them how _disgusting_ you two are.”

Sensing the tension in the air, Louis pulls Zayn closer. If it were possible, Zayn had already practically been in Louis’ _lap_ , his bad boy persona had long fallen to pieces and he now was just a _scared_ boy. He sucked his bruised lip into his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to hear Harry and Liam say the words he knew were coming. Rape. They _raped_ him. The word made bile rise in Zayn’s throat and he still couldn’t believe that it actually happened—that his two best friends had done something so horrible to him.

“We, uh—” Harry mumbles, meeting Niall’s eyes slowly.

“ _Raped_ me.”

Everyone goes silent and turns their heads to Zayn; Louis releases a squeak of horror and Niall’s body is practically radiating hatred.

“You two _raped_ me.” Zayn continues, pulling away from Louis and taking short steps towards Louis and Liam. Though separated by Niall, the two still were backing away, suddenly terrified of the dark haired boy who now seemed to shake with emotion. A bitter laugh escapes his lips and he steps closer, as close as Niall would let him get, “Scared? You two weren’t so scared when you held me down and _fucked me_ against my will! When you were laughing as I _begged_ you to stop, you didn’t seem _fucking scared_.” He hisses, letting Niall wrap his arms around his thin waist, holding him back but also rubbing soothing circles into his hip.

“Zayn…” Liam practically pleads, “I’m so sorry.” He looks as though he wants to approach Zayn, but Louis jumps up at the sight of movement.

“Back up,” He growls, “back up _now_ or I’ll _make_ you back up.”

Liam complies, stepping back to his position beside Harry, “How could you?” Zayn says quietly; his voice is so soft, so broken, that Louis can practically hear his heart breaking in his chest. “How could you do that to me?”

Harry and Liam don’t have an answer, “Just, just stay away from me.” He continues, “Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me, hell, don’t even fucking _look_ at me. I’ll sing and do my part for the group, but as far as I’m concerned you two are _dead_ to me.”  And then he side steps Niall and walks right past them and off of the bus, probably to stay in the one that their band normally occupied. Within a second Niall and Louis both met one another’s eyes and followed Zayn’s footsteps, roughly bumping shoulders with the other two on the way out.

“We’ve really fucked up, haven’t we Li?”

“Yeah, yeah we have.”


	12. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall woke up and immediately knew that something was off; something in the air was just pure wrong and it left the most uncomfortable feeling in his gut. It felt tense and thick and wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRIENDS I AM HERE  
> i know it's been a while since i've posted anything, so here's a pretty long somethin somethin for ya!!!!
> 
> ily all

Niall woke up and immediately knew that something was off; something in the air was just pure _wrong_ and it left the most uncomfortable feeling in his gut. It felt tense and thick and _wrong_.

Though the entire flat was dead silent Niall listened, slowly reaching for his mobile to check the time; half three.

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, staring blankly at the ceiling above him while he listens for something, anything. Louis had stayed the night, too drunk to make it home safely and or without being seen by fans or paps or whatever else is watching their every move. Harry was also supposed to stop by, though Niall can’t say for sure whether or not he did; he was out like a light by midnight. Not necessarily to say that Harry wouldn’t just walk in anyway, because he totally would.

Niall wouldn’t be surprised to walk downstairs and find Harry’s lanky body spread out over his sofa. The thought made Niall smile before he was reminded of that terrible feeling that was making its way throughout his entire body; he thought that when someone in a film said it was “too quiet” they were always taking a piss, but now he knew what that meant.

No matter how hard he listened Niall just didn’t hear anything at all. No wind blowing, no animals outside, no televisions on or music playing, Harry wasn’t snoring, Louis wasn’t rustling around the kitchen, it was just strange.

After several minutes of trying to force himself back into sleep Niall decided to get up; he was getting ridiculously anxious just lying there.

As he crept out of his room he felt this mental urge to tip toe and avoid making any noise, he wasn’t sure why but he felt as though breaking the silence wasn’t exactly a good idea.

When he made it down the hall and to the stair case Niall pauses, ear cocked downwards as he listens for signs that anyone was awake. Finally he hears something that sounds like a groan, it was soft and quiet and most definitely Louis. Niall takes one step down the stairs, listening again.

Another groan but this time louder and footsteps follow several seconds behind—they’re slow and dragging and it has to be Harry, right? Niall suddenly feels confident that his two mates are awake and are in fact downstairs, so he almost happily ruins about halfway down before he stops again, interrupted by an angry voice.

“Who the bloody hell is that?”

The voice was not one that Niall recognized, not even remotely. It’s deep, though a different deep than Harry’s, it was dark and ominous and Niall’s heart began to beat straight into his ears. He grips the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned ghostly white, his breath hitches.

“I said who the fuck is that?”

A slap echoes through the large house, coming from the living room and a small voice let out a cry; Louis.

Someone was in his house. _Someone was in his house._ There is someone inside of Niall’s house and they don’t seem very friendly. Someone slapped Louis again, producing a sob that made Niall shiver.

Anger bubbles inside of him when he thought of someone hurting Louis but it is not without fear; Niall is terrified.

He hears Louis spit the loose blood from his mouth. “Go to hell.” He says, voice spiked with sass and anger and confidence.

Someone laughs loudly, “One day, now where is he?”

Nialls heart drops, of course whoever was here obviously knew that it was his house. He knows that he needs to do something, anything at this point. For several seconds he’s stuck in his spot on the stairs before he flies back up towards his room. The effort he put into being quiet was minimal and he knows that whoever was downstairs definitely heard him, but all he could do was hope that he would make it back to his mobile in time to call for help.

As he slides down the hallway the echo of footsteps behind him bounce off of the walls and his heart beats faster; he can practically feel whoever is behind him breathing on his neck.

“Niall!” Louis shouts, voice raspy and filled with panic, “Niall run!”

He can feel himself begin to shut down as he enters his room, flinging his duvet and pillows wildly in every direction hunting for his phone. It’s nowhere to be found, he can’t fucking find his phone.

“Fuck!” Niall hisses, slamming his door shut and flicking the lock. Seconds later he sees the shadow of feet through outside and he sucks a sharp breath in, waiting. It’s dead silent for what seems like ages; Niall clutches his bed mussed hair in his fingers and sits on his bed. He needs to calm down but he can feel a panic attack rising, his hands are shaking and breathing is getting more and more difficult.

A crash explodes from downstairs, first one then several more. Louis lets out a wail.

Then whoever is on the other side of the door begins to jiggle the knob, first slowly, then violently. The door doesn’t budge and the intruder begins to pound aggressively; Niall is sure that they’re going to kick it down. He should have been expecting it, but when a gunshot makes his ears ring and the door flies open Niall is fucking terrified.

Someone just _shot_ his fucking door open and now they were standing only several feet away from him, breathing heavily with anger. They were tall, maybe six foot and large in every aspect that one could be. The intruder has wide shoulders, so wide that they were almost touching either side of the door frame.

“Couldn’t make it easy, could ya kid?” The man growls, dark eyes the only visible feature. He was wearing a horrifying costume mask; a clown.

Niall felt nausea rise up inside of him, he bloody hates clowns and it really is just adding to the horror that was already present. Why couldn’t this guy wear a ski mask like every other criminal?

“Piss off,” Niall spits, backing himself against the wall beside his bed. In reality he knew that he had pretty much nowhere to go but he couldn’t give up like that, “get the _fuck_ out of my house!”

“The chances of me leaving are slim to none, either cooperate or I’ll kill you right here right now, deal?”

Another crash comes from downstairs and Niall hears Louis shout; he knew that Louis was struggling against whatever the second intruder was trying to do. Niall’s chest tightens and he clenches his jaw, hating the pained moan he hears after a particularly loud thump.

“Oh?” The man says, cocking his head to the side. Humor laced his voice as he took a couple steps forward, “You don’t like your pretty little friend bein’ hurt do ya?”

Niall remained silent, lips pursing tightly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the creep says menacingly, “how ‘bout this, come downstairs without fightin’ and I won’t have my buddy downstairs kill princess, sound good?”

With one curt nod Niall is being tugged down the hallway towards the stairs; he’s practically thrown down them though he catches himself on the railing before he goes tumbling.

When they make it to the first floor he feels a hand push on his back, “Move.”

He stumbles forward, following the sound of quiet sobs into the living room. There, lying face down in the middle of the carpeted room, was Louis. Blood stained his chin and one of his blue eyes was blackened, absolutely swollen shut. His hands were taped behind his back and a foot in between his shoulders held him down though he was still struggling. The other man, like the one who broke into Niall’s room, was wearing a mask. Another variation of a disturbing clown. Though his face was hidden Niall felt as though he could _see_ the evil smirk on the bastard’s face, as if inflicting pain upon Louis was the most entertaining thing he had ever done.

“ _Louis_ ,” Niall whispers, immediately trying to dart forward. A hand gripped the back of his shirt and he fell backwards, landing in a heap a foot away from Louis. He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his lips; there was a large man standing above him pointing a gun in his face, and just beside him was his best friend who was obviously hurt.

This was not good. This was not going to end well.

“What do you want from me?” Niall asks, scooting back away from the barrel and closer to Louis, “Money? Do you want money? I’ll give you anything, just leave us alone!”

All he is met with is cold laughter before the boot of his attacker is hitting his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Pain erupts where he was kicked and Niall keels over, curling into a ball as he tried to catch his breath.

Louis sees the bastard raise his foot again and he squirms, “Stop! Don’t touch him you prick,” the foot on his back presses down firmly, “get the fuck off of me! Niall!”

“For being so fuckin’ tiny you’ve got a bloody huge mouth on you,” the man growls, grinding his heel done into the soft skin of Louis shoulder; he seemed almost exhausted from fighting with Louis.

“Just tell us what you want.” Louis pleads, eyes meeting Niall’s for the first time. They’re both terrified, absolutely fucking terrified and in pain and they want this to _stop_. Louis can’t look away from Niall, from his friend, he can’t look away from the pain that is etched into his cherubic face. Nothing would make Louis feel better besides bringing Niall in for a cuddle in safety. “ _Please_.” He says.

“Nothing you can’t give us.” One of the men says distractedly, head turning towards footsteps that were growing near.

Niall’s vision is fuzzy from the pain but he can clearly make out Harry’s figure. _Harry_.

“Ha-harry!” He shouts, trying to sit up, “Haz run!”

“W-what? What’s going on?” He says. His green eyes widen innocently and fill to the brim with fear as he takes in his friends and their positions. He steps to the side to reveal another man, though smaller than the other two and not wearing a mask. The stranger stands over Harry by just a couple inches and is slightly larger; he doesn’t look surprised.

“ _Harry!_ ” Louis tries, wiggling again, “Get out of here! Go!”

“Nice of you to finally join us, Beck.” One of the men says, stepping over Louis’ wriggling body and closer to Harry.

“B-Beck?” Harry says, whipping around to look at the other, “Do you know these guys?”

A smile creeps to Becks’ face, an awful smile painted with cruelty. He reaches a hand into his waistband and slowly pulls a gun out, pressing it to Harry’s hip, “Aw,” he clucks, “don’t look so down in the dumps, gorgeous. We still get to have our fun.” Harry’s green eyes grow stone cold and his entire body stiffens against the cool metal of the gun.

Niall finally gathers the strength to sit up completely, he stares at Harry with narrow eyes, “Haz, did you bring them here?” He says, though he already knows the answer. Harry brought Beck, a random stranger, into Niall’s home. A rando from a club.

“I-I…” Harry says softly, eyes filling with tears, “I didn’t _mean_ to, he was… he was so sweet in the club I…” Beck grinds the barrel into Harry’s love-handle and Harry snaps his mouth shut with a growl.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough cryin’.” Beck says, “Dillon c’mere and grab him. And take that mask of wouldya? You too Ted… fucking terrifying…”

The two other men reveal themselves; their faces are unfamiliar to all three of the boys and Niall feels absolutely sick to his stomach. _Dillon_ steps forward and reaches a large hand out and grips Harry’s curls in his thick fingers, yanking him towards where Niall and Louis were sat. Anger radiates from Niall’s body as he watches the way Dillon is manhandling Harry; it make him absolutely furious. Harry doesn’t even _try_ to fight back and Niall can’t stop himself from standing, flying forward to crash his fist against Dillon’s jaw. The pain in his gut protests but he can’t stop.

“ _Fuck_ you,” he spits, “don’t fucking touch him! Don’t you _ever_ touch him!” He lands several more punches before Ted and Beck are yanking him off and tossing him effortlessly on the couch while Harry scoots towards Louis. His large shoulders are slumping and he is shaking, horrible tremors moving in a wave through his entire body. Harry is a large boy; he’s muscular and fit but Harry hasn’t hurt anyone a day in his life. No amount of working out could have trained such a kind-hearted boy to hurt anyone, not even if the person being hurt was himself.  And honestly he hates himself for it, for not fighting back right away. Just a few feet away Niall is being mauled by two dangerous strangers and Harry can’t get off his big stupid arse to do a thing about it.

He needs to fight back.

“Ha-Haz,” Louis whispers, eyes darting back and forth between Harry and the three on the couch, “my hands Harry my hands!” Dillon is still on the ground, clutching at his bleeding nose.

It takes half a second for Harry to understand before he’s ripping the tape clean off of Louis’ small wrists, a moment later the two of them are flying towards the couch doing anything that they could to get the two intruders off of Niall. Harry grabs Beck’s shoulders and flings him off of the couch, Louis jumps on Teds back after he watches him land a punch on Niall. Harry wrestles with Beck for a moment, locking his arms behind his back as Louis continues trying to remove Ted from Niall.

They could have taken them, they really could have… but they hear a gun cock from behind them and they know it’s over, they know that they couldn’t possibly fight off a gun. There was no way they would win, at least not without one or more of them getting shot in the process.

“Get up,” Dillon hisses, pointing the gun at his two partners, “you two get over here. You three on the couch.”

Louis spits in their direction, it’s a pale red as the blood from his lip mixes with saliva, “Eat shit.” 

It lands on the back of Teds neck and he whips around, growling as he stomps back over to where they sat, “Listen and listen carefully, okay princess?” he says slowly, clutching a handful of Louis’ hair, leaning closely to the column of Louis’ neck and breathing heavily on it, “One more thing, just one more and I’ll kill you and fuck your dead body, got it?”

Louis gulps loudly and nods the best that he could, wincing when Ted licks a wet stripe along his skin all the way to his ear, “Now that I think about it, maybe I’ll fuck you anyway.” He says, giving Louis’ hair another tug before joining the other men. The very idea has Louis shaking and he feels Niall tense up beside him, having heard what was said. Niall digs his nails into his own palm to prevent himself from flying off towards the bastards again.

“Alright,” Beck finally says, arms crossed over his broad chest. His ridiculously gold looking eyes land on Harry and stay there until the boy meets his gaze, “I really did fancy you. Those big, pretty eyes, tight little arse…” He says, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

Harry doesn’t respond; his eyes move defiantly on the ground. He feels Niall’s hand slide over, his fingers softly stroking the fabric of Harry’s jeans. It was supposed to be a comforting touch, he knew that but nothing would make Harry feel more comfortable about what was happening. It was _him_ that brought Beck into Niall’s home, _he_ showed the other strangers the way. He disabled Niall’s alarm system and let these monsters in It was his fault. It was _all_ his fault.

“Shame you’re such a slut, Styles.”

His eyes flicker up momentarily, narrowing to a glare before looking away again.

Beck grins darkly, “Brought me home after not an hour, _begging_ me for a quick shag.” He pads forward, stroking the soft, pink skin of Harry’s cheek with the gun. “ _Filthy_ , you are.”

“M’not.” He growls, jerking his head away. Beck clucks at Harry again when the boy flinches at Louis’ whimper; he doesn’t need to look to know that Ted and Dillon are aiming their guns at he and Niall.

“Now listen, baby,” Beck says softly, “we’re still gonna have our fun. It’s just… just now you’re pretty friends are gonna join us, yeah?”

“Like hell.” Niall sneers, “The safe is upstairs, I’ll give you me bank info if you just leave us alone!”

Ted groans, “Jesus Christ, can we gag them or _somethin’_? I’m bloody well tired of listening to them bitch.”

“I dunno,” Dillon grins, licking his lips at Niall, “sorta like his accent. Right sexy, I think.”

Niall holds back the urge to vomit, eyes narrowing.

Eyeing Dillon with slight annoyance, Beck nods. “Yeah, all right. Get their hands too.”

A smile of victory plasters itself on Ted’s face and he nearly sprints to a lone bag in the corner, retrieving a roll of silver tape. The boys back into the couch as he approaches them, “No reason in strugglin’.” He states, grabbing a handful of blonde locks first.

“Such pretty lips, shame they can’t shut the fuck up.” Dillon sighs as if he’s genuinely upset, leaning against the wall as he watches silver strips cover each of their mouths. “Hearin’ them moan though, can you imagine?”

Louis groans and squirms; there will be absolutely _no_ moaning, from any of them.

Beck and Ted let out a simultaneous breathy laugh, “Be patient you twat.” Beck says, eyes once again landing on Harry, “we’ll all get a go soon and we’ll take the tape off, it’s just until you get back from upstairs.”

Niall breaths heavily and tears stream down his cheeks and drop off of his chin; he’s so scared but he is trying to be strong. He has to be, for Louis and for Harry; he knows that nobody has ever thought of him as the strongest or the toughest or the protector. That was always Liam or Zayn or even Harry on the occasion, but Zayn and Liam weren’t here, and Harry well… Niall’s eyes dart to him quickly. Harry was broken, he must feel terrible for having brought these men here; Niall needs to be strong for him.

“Dillon go search upstairs, find the lockbox, valuables, whatever.” Beck finally demands, not looking over his shoulder as he kneeled before Harry, trailing a finger down his chest.

“Oh, c’mon,” Dillon protests, “I’m gonna miss it!”

“Shut it! Go.” He orders, not looking away from Harry. Dillon stomps off up the stairs and Ted sits in the recliner across from them.

The two men just sit there and _stare_ at them, as if they were something to eat. Niall hates it and he feels absolutely dirty as two sets of eyes rake over his body. The very idea of them laying a finger on he or either of his boys makes him feel empty inside. His eyes fall closed and he tries to regulate his breathing; a panic attack really isn’t something that he needs right now. Especially not right now.

1, 2, 3………4.

1, 2, 3………4.

In and out, in and out. Niall is vaguely aware of footsteps approaching the couch but he can’t open his eyes, not yet. He doesn’t want to see what is going to happen.

“Mmmhgh,” Harry growls, his body jolting and bringing Niall back to consciousness, “mmff!”

Beck trails his long knife along Harry’s jeaned thighs, dragging the tip up over the jut of his him to his chest. He circles Harry’s nipple; first one, then the other as the boy shakes beneath the touch. Louis is pointedly looking away, not being able to bear seeing someone touch Harry that way.

There was a time when Louis would have done anything for Harry, absolutely anything. From the very beginning Louis had been someone for Harry to depend on, and Harry was someone for Louis to motherhen for. They were close, so close that rumors began to fly around of a secret relationship between the two of them and, needless to say, Louis didn’t take them well. He loved Harry, of course he did. He fucking loved Harry with every ounce of himself but he didn’t love Harry in _that_ way, and ultimately they drifted apart. They truly had. Harry cared for himself and Louis turned a blind eye.

Louis knows that their fans were keen on what _really_ went on between the five boys of One Direction, and they were smart enough to figure out that while the dating rumors were completely un-true the idea that the two, he and Harry, had gotten less and less close was one hundred percent true. But sitting where he was, Louis feels the same protectiveness now, three years later, for Harry that he felt for the 16 year old curly headed kid he met on the XFactor.

Fury bubbles through his veins at Harry’s soft cries.

“Don’t fret, love,” Beck coos, gripping Harry’s soft cheeks between two massive fingers, “I’ll take real good care of you.”

Moments later Dillon comes bounding down the stairs, carelessly dropping his filled up backpack in the corner of the room. He was clearly more excited about future endeavors.

With a nod over his shoulder at his mates Beck yanks Harry to his feet. Ted and Dillon move towards Niall and Louis, as if just there to prevent them from trying to get Harry back; they pull their guns from wherever they were hidden and sit in between the two boys.

 Dillon, Niall, Ted, Louis.

The barrel of the gun is cool against the skin beneath Niall’s shirt, it moves slowly along his hip, caressing him. On the other end of the couch Ted grips Louis’ auburn hair in one hand and presses his weapon heavily onto the boy’s crotch, relishing in the way he squirmed against the grip in his hair. He groans loudly and struggles to get away, though all he gets in return is a dark laugh from Ted.

“Alright lads,” Beck says, swiftly knocking Harry’s lanky legs out from underneath him. He crashes to the ground and a muffled sob leaks through the tape on his mouth, “you get your wish, Dillon, take off the gags.” He reaches down and yanks the tape from Harry’s swollen lips; his sobs more audible.

While Dillon slowly unsticks the material from Niall’s skin, Ted yanks the strip off quickly.

“F-fuck you!” Louis hisses, jolting against the fingers in his locks. “Let go of me you twat!”

“I liked you better with that shit on your mouth.” Ted spits, digging the gun deeper into Louis’ clad cock.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Beck clears his throat, we’ll do this one at a time, starting with you babes.” All eyes move to Harry and the three boybanders are sent into a panic.

“No, no, no, no, nonononoono,” Harry pleads, scooting away the best he can with his hands tied behind his back.

Leaning away from touchy fingers feeling their way around his body, Niall cries out for Harry, “Don’t fucking touch him!” Beck sends a knee straight into Harry’s nose seconds later; there was a morbid crunch and then blood is flowing heavily from his nostrils as he falls backwards. “Get your fucking pedo hands of ‘im you cunt!”

“Dillon, come gimme a hand would you?” Beck says lowly, gripping Harry by his fitted white t-shirt, “T watch his boy.”

Ted nods and stands to move behind the couch to keep an eye on the two on the couch.

Harry breaths heavily as two sets of hands travel around his body; one pair yanks at his shirt, ripping it open with a knife. The other pulls at his tight blue jeans, struggling to tug them down over his hips.

“Fuck you,” He growls, voice dropping dangerously low as he shifts his body around. He is laid out on his back with his taped hands trapped beneath him, twisting his shoulders painfully.

“Fuck _you_ actually,” Ted scoffs, knocking Louis in the back of the head when he tries to protest. “wonder how many you’ve let fuck that little arse of yours.”

“Leave him alone!” Louis hisses, gulping loudly when Niall bumps their knees together. He thinks it’s Niall’s way of telling him to stop; he was only going to make it worse.

Beck finally yanks Harry’s trousers down to his ankles and then motions for Dillon to flip the boy over. Harry’s cheek presses into the plush carpet and he faces his friends on the couch; Beck’s grip on his head forces him to look at their eyes, “How many is it, princess?” He says, petting a hand down on his bum.

“1…2…3….,” He counts, timing spanks as he goes, “tell me when to stop baby.”

“4…5…”

Harry cries out as Beck hits him, “None! N-none!”

“I find that hard to believe from the way you were begging me to fuck you senseless, hm?”

Several more slaps land on his bubble bum and it jiggles with each blow, Dillon licks his lips and watches as Beck slides his hand under the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Harry for this; Harry was a virgin, a complete virgin in all aspects. Sure, he told Beck to fuck him but he was _drunk_ and at a club and he _wanted_ it then. Now he doesn’t. Not like this. But there is a cold finger sliding in between his cheeks and he clenches his arse, trying to block out the intruder. Beck teases his entrance and Dillon pulls his underwear down and away from his bum; everything is on view. The air in the room is chilly and it pricks goosebumps over Harry’s pale skin, so many in fact that Niall can see them from where he is sitting.

His best friend is sitting there cold and terrified and in pain and there is nothing Niall can do about, not one thing. He has a gun pressed to the back of his neck, one wrong move and he could be dead.

There is no other choice but to watch in horror as Beck invades Harry with his fingers, pushing one finger in agonizingly slow. Harry’s fingers retract into claws and his entire body tenses at the intrusion; his face contorts with pain and his plump bottom lip juts out like a childs. Within his green eyes Louis and Niall see terror and pain as tears fill to the brim, spilling over the edge with no resistance.

“So bloody tight,” Beck purrs, adding another finger. “he wasn’t lying.”

Ted had been curling a lock of Louis’ hair idly around one of his fingers, but he drops it slowly as he watches Beck add another finger, “About what?”

Harry growls deep in his chest and tries to wriggle away, kicking his long legs. He definitely hit Beck once or twice, but in seconds Dillon has a heavy boot planted in the middle of his back and he is rendered immobile again. Catching his breath from struggling with Harry, Beck slides his two fingers back inside of Harry, “Being a virgin. This arse hasn’t seen even a finger before, has it princess?”

With stubbornness Harry refuses to answer, tightening his lips into a line.

“Why do you three _insist_ on being difficult,” Beck says monotonously, pressing a third finger in roughly, “now answer me.”

Harry opens his mouth but nothing comes out but a dry sob; the fingers inside of him are terribly dry and they are yanking at the sensitive skin inside of him. It’s tearing him open.

Wandering up from behind the couch Ted appears beside Harry, crouching down beside him and tapping his gun against Harry’s arse, “Looks like he ain’t gonna answer you, boss.” He says, obviously trying to instigate.

Now, Niall obviously doesn’t know these mean, he knows absolutely nothing about them. But from what he has seen, Ted is a cruel man. More so than the other two; there isn’t a doubt in his mind that Ted has killed, maimed, and raped before. Not a single doubt.

Relief floods Harry’s body as Beck removes his fingers, turning to look at his partner, “What do you suppose we do about it then, hm? Should we punish him?”

Niall and Louis jump in unison, “No!”  

Dillon laughs, grinding his boot down on Harry.

Beck crosses his arms and cocks an eyebrow as he watches Ted. The man trails his gun across Harry’s bare skin, leaving chills in its path. He drags it all the way down over the curve of the boy’s bum, poking it almost thoughtfully between the boys cheeks to poke the soft skin between his hole and his balls.

A choked sob bubbles in Harry’s throat as he realizes what Ted intends to do, “Nononononono,” he begs, eyes darting to Niall and Louis. “Lo-Louis!” he cries.

And it’s like his heart shattered to a thousand little pieces in his chest; Louis can’t just sit there anymore, he can’t. Not while Harry is crying in front of him that way, not while he is _begging_ for help that way.

In a second he jumps off of the couch and strides towards the men surrounding his friend. He hears footsteps behind him and he and Niall kick as best they can at the bastards who were touching their friend so cruelly.

Louis tries to imagine that Ted’s head is a ball and he’s playing an intense game of footie and he kicks as hard as he possibly can; his foot connected with an arm that shot up but he imagines the damage is still done. Beside him Niall was dragged to the floor by Dillon, though he kept kicking the best that he could. He manages to get Dillon in the gut pretty good but ultimately he was overpowered.

“You little shits,” he seethes, landing a blow to Niall’s jaw and sending him onto his side. Dillon crawls on top of him and hits one more time before he aggressively slinks one hand down to Niall’s zipper and fly, struggling to get them undone, “and I was gonna be gentle with you babes, I really was.”

A whimper comes from Niall as he continues to struggle, using his knees to beat against Dillon’s back.

Harry had used the distraction of the intruders to crawl away and back himself into a corner, breathing heavily as he watches his friends struggle. Nothing sounds better to him than standing up and fighting back, but his pants are around his ankles and his arms are restrained and frankly he’s shaking so hard that he doesn’t think that he could stand if he tried.

Ted has Louis face down on the ground and Beck is approaching Harry again, looking frighteningly unhappy though he says nothing. The man is completely silent as he grabs a handful of Harry’s hair, dragging him, literally dragging him across the room and throwing him down beside Louis. His large hands push a struggling Harry onto his stomach and bends his knees, leaving Harry’s spanked pink arse up in the air on display.

“Guess what,” Ted hisses, giving Louis a smack to the face before rising, “now _you_ get to do it.”

“ _No_.” Louis says, sitting up slowly with wide eyes, “No way in hell, _no_.”

Beck laughs, “Yeah, actually, you will. You’re gonna fuck _his_ arse with _that_ gun, and then maybe while you’re doing that the three of us will have some fun with the pretty blonde one, what do you say?”

“Leave Niall out of it,” Harry says, surprising himself with how loud and dark his voice had gotten. “Do whatever you want to me, but don’t you _dare_ fucking touch him.”

The man holding Niall down chuckles, “Talk a big game for a lad with his trousers ‘round his ankles and arse up in the air.” He moves his hand over Niall’s flaccid cock inside his pants. Harry shuts up and closes his eyes, cheeks reddening. “You look pretty with a blush.” The man says nastily, still fondling Niall as the boy whimpers in his grip.

“You aren’t going to lay one nasty fucking finger on Niall,” Louis growls, eyes darting to his friend. Yeah, Louis felt protective over Harry, of course he did. Also over Liam and Zayn but Niall… Niall was just completely different from the rest of the boys. Such a happy, innocent boy; there wasn’t a drop of evil in his blood and that was something that needed to be protected. Niall was the baby of their group, always has been. The anger that pulsed through the veins of Harry and Louis as they watched Niall be manhandled was something different than they felt for anyone else.

“Yeah, alright.” Ted snickers, rolling his eyes.

Ted is about to unload his gun and give it to Louis when Beck stops him, “Wait a mo,” he says, eyes bright as if he’s struck gold, “maybe we _should_ have some fun with blondie first. I sort of like the way those two turn all maternal about it, truly sexy. Get his pants up.” He says, pointing to Harry. With a groan Ted does as he is told, roughly yanking Harry’s trousers back up his legs. Harry couldn’t help but feel relieved to be covered, even if he still didn’t have his shirt he was happy with the pants.

“Bring blondie over here.” He says next, motioning with one hand for the boy to be dropped onto the couch, which is done so by Dillon very unceremoniously. The boy backs as far into the cushions as he possibly can, blue eyes darting back and forth between everyone in the room. His chest rises and falls heavily with his labored breaths; this night has exhausted him.

“What do you say we have a look at that Irish arse, eh?” Dillon says, grabbing hold of Niall’s ankles and tugging at his pajama bottoms. They began to slide down his hips with nearly no effort at all but Niall fought against it, trying to flail his legs around or break his hands free. Anything to stop this from happening. Louis and Harry bawl loudly, making a move forward before they are threatened into silence again by a gun pointed at them.

“How would you feel about givin’ all of us a go?” Beck teases, eyes flickering to the two boys on the floor. They had slowly moved closer and closer to one another and their sides were pressed together; it was slightly comforting, feeling the touch of the other. But before them was their Niall, crying and frightened and about to be hurt in ways that made Harry’s pain seem like a paper cut.

Dillon slips the pants completely off of Niall’s body, revealing fitted and flattering black boxer briefs. The abusers eyes trailed long the boys body and stopped at the perfectly shaped bulge; he reaches a hand out and cups him roughly. Niall hates this, he hates this. “Get your hands off of him!” Louis bellows, eyes filling with tears as that only seems to egg Dillon on.

This is happening in his own fucking house, his _home_. Some creep is eye fucking him as he sits on his very own couch.

“Piss off,” he hisses, wriggling out of the touch and glaring daggers at the three men. He almost expects it when Dillon slaps him. There’s blood in his mouth and he spits it out, pursing his lips as Beck wanders to whisper something in Ted’s ear. The two of them grin evilly as they approach; it doesn’t take much for them to get him in the right position. Face down arse up. His head presses into the couch cushion in something of defeat and Louis can’t take it.

Watching what was done to Harry was bad enough but this… this is something that can’t happen, not to Niall, “You bloody fuckers,” he shouts, “get your fucking hands off of him!”

Nobody pays him any mind; Dillon places himself behind Niall, Beck in front. Ted stares at the two of them on the ground, eyes amused as they shout and cry for them to leave Niall be.

“Tell me to fuck your arse,” Dillon says, slapping Niall’s bum with a force that pulls a scream from his lips, “tell me how badly you want us to fuck you.”

Beck trails his gun along Niall’s flushed cheeks, “Say it, blondie.”

The curly haired boy struggles against the tape around his wrists, “Niall!”

A hand grips Niall’s throat, “Say it.”

His thin pink lips wobble and Niall hangs his head once more, taking in a large breath, “F-fuck my arse…” he whispers, cheeks flooding with rogue color.

Dillon drags his hard cock across Niall’s now bare bum, leaving a streak of pre-cum on the pale skin, “How badly.” He says, poking at Niall’s entrance with the head.

“He said how much do you want us to fuck your arse.” Beck says, poking Niall’s cheek with his gun as he frees his cock from his pants.

He gasps as the head of Dillon’s cock pushes inside of him slowly, “A lot.” He rasps, involuntarily trying to get the intruder out of him. He’s met with another punch to his jaw and at that point he is sure that it’s broken.

“ _Niall!_ ” Harry cries, watching the tears drop off of his friends pink cheeks.

A situation like this isn’t something that Niall had ever imagined happening to him and his friends, never in a million years. There was never a time in his life when he thought he would be _raped_ in his own home, in front of his best mates. Never in a million years; but here he was with a strangers cock pushing dryly inside of him. Niall was as straight as they come (not that there was anything wrong with being gay, he just never fancied cock in his arse before) he had no experience with any arse fucking at all. So the first time he’s getting fucked is absolutely dry and un-stretched, which he knows that is _not_ the correct way to do any sort of arse fucking.

His hands are still stuck behind his back and as Dillon fucks into him he grabs onto his wrists, using it as leverage to pound in harder. The tension on his shoulders is terrible, that alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes but that was just in addition to the burning pain where Dillon’s cock was sliding in and out. Niall screamed into the couch cushions, literally feeling his hole be torn to shreds. He screams until his throat is too sore to scream anymore.

“Beautiful,” Beck coos, tapping his hard, wet cock against Niall’s cheek, “suck it.”

There is no use in fighting back, Niall realizes this and he opens his mouth with a sob, taking the length in. Beck wastes no time before he’s thrusting roughly, hitting the back of Niall’s throat and making him gag.

“Fight back, Niall!” Louis cries, hating to see their boy look so defeated. Niall looked absolutely _ruined_ as he gets fucked from both ends. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are flushed, stained with tear tracks from being torn apart and choked to near asphyxiation. Niall hears Louis yelling hears things along the lines of, “stop” and “get off of him” but none of those things prepared him for the feeling of a second cock trying to press inside of him. Absolutely no pain in the world was comparable to the feeling of being stretched that wide; he felt blood trickle down his legs now and he heard Ted begin to grunt.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Harry howls, “I’ll kill you two with my own fucking hands! Niall! Oh _god_.”

Beck’s thrusts in his mouth became sporadic and soon he’s pulling out to release thick ropes of cum all over Niall’s face; Niall can’t even find the energy to hold his head up once Beck is gone and his face falls pathetically onto the couch. His friends shout over one another threat after threat, calling those monsters every name in the book.

“Tell me how much you love our cocks in your arse,” Ted growls, pulling out momentarily and Dillon follows suit. Together they watch Niall’s stretched hole clench painfully around nothing. Blood drips slowly from the battered boy and the skin surrounding his hole is a horrifying red, “tell me you love daddy’s cock in your arse.” Ted says, leaning down and clutching a handful of blonde hair in his fingers.

Niall hears Louis and Harry sobbing quietly just a few feet away and he can’t make himself call this… this monster _daddy_. Niall may have lost most of his dignity, but he has enough of it left not to give these men _that_ satisfaction. All he does is close his eyes and hide his face, trying to ignore everything and everyone. Then he feels the gun on the back of his head, pushing his face further into the plush.

He licks his lips dryly, “I love your cock in my arse…. Daddy…” And that sends the two rapists over the edge, cumming messily all over the boy. Strings mark his back and his arse and some leaks down into his hole. Niall _hates_ himself for being so weak, so powerless.

“What are you doing with that?” Harry gasps, his voice morbidly raspy from screaming and sobbing for what had to of been hours.

It was too late when Niall finally found the energy to look up; something larger, much larger than the two cocks was pressing at his battered hole.

“P-please,” he begged, voice hoarse from being abused, “f- _fuck_ please!”

Another moment of pressing in and then it stops, something was filling him up and stretching him open and Niall was wishing for death. He wants to be killed, he wishes one of those bastards would put him out of his misery.

“That should keep you nice and stretched out.” Ted laughs, patting the huge plug tighter into place in Niall’s arse. The boy groans out of pure agony, wriggling his sore bum in the air for just a moment before collapsing completely onto the couch; he’s terrified to move even an inch, that thing inside of him is so big and it’s stretching him so wide that he’s afraid that moving will lodge it farther inside of him. He lays still; terrified and sobbing into the damp cushions.

“You won’t get away with this,” Harry snarls, eyes darting to Niall. His eyes are closed and Harry feels an ache in his chest, this was his fault. Harry did this to Niall, it’s all his fault.

The intruders stand in a line in front of Louis and Harry, looking smug. Their cocks have already re-hardened and Harry gulps loudly, “I don’t think so.” Beck says, flipping his gun in his hand as if it were some toy and staring at him. “Don’t think I forgot about you, gorgeous. Get him in the position.”

Ted and Dillon do as they’re told, yanking Harry from Louis’ comfort and dropping him onto the floor face first. They yank his trousers down and expose his bum once more; a blush rushes to his face as the cold air hits his still sore hole.

 “You remember your job, don’t you princess?” Ted sneers, yanking Louis to be positioned behind Harry and then tearing the tape from him wrists, pressing the gun into his palm afterwards. “Do it. Do it or I’ll kill big eyes and the blonde one.”

For collateral Dillon wanders over to where Niall lays crying presses his gun firmly to Niall’s temple, resting his finger on the trigger while Beck does the same to Harry. With a gun to his skull Harry can’t help but notice that Ted didn’t unload the one given to Louis; he needs Louis to realize this before the three men do. If he does he could save them all.

“Do it.”

“Oh my god.” Louis sobs, dropping the gun and lowering his face into his hands. “I _can’t_ , please.”

“Do it.”

Nothing else in the world has ever made Louis feel as helpless as he does right now, “You can do anything to me just… please…”

Ted groans, “Last time I checked the curly one said the exact same thing, now fuck his arse or I’ll walk right over to blondie, stick a gun in _his_ arse and shoot.”

“ _No_!” Harry cries, nausea building inside of him, “Louis just do it.”

“Harry…”

“ _Do it_ , Lou, it’s okay.”

Slowly Louis raises the gun, his hand shaking so hard that he isn’t sure how he manages to keep his grip. With one hand he tries to comfort Harry, if even in the slightest. He presses his palm flat against Harry’s bare back and strokes his thumb back and forth softly; the other hand holds the gun that is now pressing against Harry’s hole.

“C-can’t I lube it for him?” Louis practically pleads, stopping when the very tip of the barrel catches on his friends rim and causing a quiet whimper.

“Fuck no.” Ted answers, eyes flickering to where Dillon was kissing down Niall’s body bruised body. The boy looks one hundred percent uncomfortable and terrified, his body is stiff and his eyes are shut tightly against the ache of nearly every inch of him. Beck watches Louis with bright eyes, enjoying every second of this.

Gulping loudly Louis pushes forward again, closing his eyes. No part of him wants to see what this thing is doing to Harry; he can feel the weapon in his hand snag against the delicate skin of Harry’s most sensitive area and he can only imagine how painful it must be.

“Faster.” One of the men orders, Louis doesn’t open his eyes to see who said it.

Harry chokes and then coughs quietly, “God, _please_.” He says almost as if praying to any and every god that exists.

He tries to move his hand faster, he tries to ignore Harry’s sobs or Dillon’s moans from whatever he is doing to Niall. He just tries to move the gun in and out faster, but he can’t make himself.

Eyes still shut Louis hears footsteps approach him and suddenly he’s being shoved to the side. The gun clatters to the carpet and Harry collapses, sobbing into his arm. Louis looks at him, eyes wide. Blood trails from Harry’s hole and streaks down his thighs, some of it into a tiny puddle on the ground. Vomit rises in his throat and Louis doesn’t even try to hold it in. He turns his head to the side and releases the contents of his stomach; not much more than booze and stomach acid comes up.

He did that to Harry. _He_ did _that._ Louis curls himself into a ball and sobs, rocking himself back and forth.

Louis knows that it was Ted who shoved him out of the way, grumbling about doing it himself. At that Louis doesn’t know if this is a better or worse thing. Better for him, he supposed, but worse for Harry. This means that the bastard wasn’t satisfied with the way that _Louis_ was hurting Harry, and now wants to do it himself instead.

Watching doesn’t seem like an option, Louis can’t stomach it. But he can’t say that he is surprised when Beck approaches him and _forces_ him to watch by pressing a knife to his side.

“Keep watching, gorgeous,” he says, “might be you next.”

Ted has another gun in one hand, leaving the other abandoned on the floor, and Harry’s hip in the other, using his grip to pull him back into position. With nearly no hesitation he rams the gun past Harry’s rim and Louis swears he’s never heard a more heart wrenching noise come from anyone. Harry screams with such an agony that even Dillon releases Niall momentarily.

For the first time since this began Niall looks at Harry with wide eyes, he gasps and tries to stand up against Dillons grip.

“Stop it! You fucking bastard look what you’re doing to him! Oh my god.” Niall chokes out weakly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watches a flow of blood leave Harry’s arse as Ted fucks into him.

Harry feels the medal drag across his skin, catching it and tearing it. Tearing him open and not giving a single fuck that Harry is screaming and _begging_ for it to stop. The man twists the weapon and thrusts his hand and moves so quickly that Harry tries to get away, he kicks his legs and tries to yank his hands free but to no avail.

“Let him go, please.” Louis says softly, pleading one more time though he knew it was no use. He has to look away, he has to look anywhere else. He spots the loose gun on the carpet just a couple feet to his left. Beck has taken a seat on the couch with Niall and Dillon and Louis eyes them carefully before scooting slowly towards it, watching to make sure nobody is looking at him.

As this goes on Louis tries to ignore it, but Ted just keeps going and going as if getting angrier and more sinister with every passing minute. Louis needs to get the gun; he can’t remember if it was unloaded but he needs to try. A minute goes by and Ted has grown bored, beginning to yank his cock free and Louis can reach the gun now. Slowly he extends his arm, grasping the weapon in his shaking fingers.

He has it. This is it, he can save them.

Louis rises, aiming the gun at Ted and firing without a second thought. He had never fired a weapon before but he had no time to doubt himself; luckily for him he hit his target. Ted gets struck on his left thigh and goes down, cursing and bellowing.

The shot left a ringing in Louis’ ears but he can’t give up now, he’s seeing red and he wants to _kill_ them. Not just injure. _Kill._

But he sees that Dillon and Beck are not amused in the slightest; Beck has taken a step off of the couch towards Harry and Dillon has pulled Niall to a sitting position, hand gripping some of his hair while the other presses a knife to the boys neck.

“Let’s be smart about this, princess.” Beck says slowly, eyes darting to Harry.

“Take one more step and I’ll fucking blow your brains out.”

Time seems to move in slow motion for the next minute; just as Louis pulls the trigger he hears footsteps. First they’re slow, then they’re running towards him. People are talking, he recognizes the voices.

Liam and Zayn.

They’re shouting and Louis falls to his knees, gun clattering to the floor. He knows he hit Beck, but doesn’t know where. Zayn has Dillon on the ground in seconds; Louis imagines that it wasn’t difficult after Zayn spotted Niall. There was something different about the way Zayn felt for Niall. He also notices that Liam wastes no time, kicking any weapon away from the two shot men before he begins landing blows.

Bones crunch and Louis hears the sound of flesh being hit and then suddenly it stops. Everything stops.

Louis finally looks up and he sees Liam duct taping the three mens wrists and feet; they’re all unconscious.

“ _Niall_ ,” Zayn gasps, immediately tugging his jacket free and laying it over the blonde boy, “Niall bebs, can you hear me? Oh my god.”

“Lou, what the fuck happened here,” Liam asks quietly, dropping to his knees beside Harry who curls into Liam’s arms, sobbing into his shirt, “Haz it’s okay… you’re safe.” Liam bites his lip and reaches down to grab Harry’s jeans, doing is best to pull them up and cover his friend. But Harry winces when Liam’s hand comes near his bum and that’s when Liam notices the blood. “Christ…” he curses, “Harry can I cover you up? Do you want me to?” Harry nods with permission and Liam pulls his pants up the rest of the way as quick as he can. The curly haired boy nuzzles Liam’s neck, dampening the skin with tears. The least thing Liam can do is hold him, just hold him and let his friend know that he’s safe.

How was Louis supposed to explain what happened here tonight? How could he even speak about watching his two best mates getting raped and abused right in front of him? All he can do is break down sobbing, dropping his face into his hands. When he closes his eyes all he sees or hears is the blood and the begging and pleading for it all to stop. All he sees is the pain in his friends’ eyes.

Across the room Niall flinches away from Zayn’s touch, mumbling something under his breath, “What was that pet?” Zayn says softly, smoothing the boys messy hair.

“M’arse hurts.”

The dark haired boys heart sinks and he feels as though he’s going to throw up; he should have put two and two together. He should have known what had happened after seeing the state of Niall and Harry; Zayn swallows down a sob and tries to hug Niall only to be pushed away.

“Th-there’s something… can you…” Niall says hoarsely, “can you turn around a minute?”

Nodding, Zayn turns his body away. Curious though understanding that Niall needs space; it’s when Niall lets out a sharp cry that he can’t help himself. He has to turn around. What he sees makes his veins pump with fury. Niall is crying hardly, pulling a large object from himself. Zayn is going to throw up. Something that large was _inside_ of Niall, shoved into him with no remorse. And there’s blood. A lot of it. It’s painted on Niall’s pale legs and it stains the couch that they sit on.

With a weak arm Niall throws the plug behind the couch, wanting it out of his sight. He’s humiliated, absolutely humiliated at what was done to him. Letting Zayn and Liam see him so weak makes Niall hate himself. All he wants to do is get up and run away, but instead he’s being tugged into Zayn’s arms with a jacket covering him from the waist down. Kisses are pressed to his hair and Zayn rocks him softly, “I’ll fucking kill them.” He growls lowly, eyes darting to the abusers in the corner of the room, “I’ll kill them for doing this to you.”

“W-what do we do now?” Louis says quietly, eyes moving from his four friends, “th-they need to go to the hospital. We need to call an ambulance and the police!”

“No!” Harry says, wiping his eyes, “We can’t. I don’t want to.”

“We need to. _You_ need to,” Zayn replies, meeting Harry’s swollen green eyes for the first time. It’s then that he sees the bruises on the boys face and the blood dried up beneath his nose. His eyes move to Louis; both of his blue eyes are blackened and his lip is split, auburn hair tussled.

Liam ends up calling the authorities, they arrive in numbers with two ambulances in tow.

As much as Liam wants his friends to be as safe as humanly possible, he _needs_ to think about the press for something like this. Two members of the worlds most famous boyband were just raped, another groped and physically assaulted. If that gets out everyone in the world will know; he can’t let that happen to his friends. When his four bandmates are gone Liam tells them that he’ll meet them at the hospital, but for now he has business to do.

Liam spends an hour or so making calls to their management team and to lawyers, only the best for this scenario. He needs this to stay quiet for his boys, and they agree on this being released as a robbery. Nobody will know about the sexual abuse, and if anything is leaked to the press by an officer, doctor, or anyone else they will be dealing with the toughest attorneys in the world.

As he drives to the hospital Liam just wonders how he is going to fix his boys. How are they ever going to be okay again.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might do a part 2 with the aftermath, let me know if its something you guys want!!


	13. I know it's a wonderful world, but i can't feel it right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Paul is on a leave after the birth of his youngest child the new team member takes an uncomfortable liking to Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi hello, here's a poopy lil thingy for you guys! leave feedback and prompts!!

It was really hard when Paul left the boys after the birth of his youngest child; though he very understandably had a reason to go. Paul was newly married and had a family of his own, the five of them couldn’t honestly have expected Paul to spend _all_ of his time making sure they didn’t get themselves into trouble.

But that doesn’t mean that they really approved of their new hired help; with the absence of Paul their team had no choice but to search for someone else that was willing to deal with five wild boys nearly all day every day. The new guy just didn’t sit well with Louis, though. There was something off about him from the moment he walked in the door. It has been a couple weeks with no strange incidents, but there was something about the way the guy hovered and watched the five of them. And plus his name was Donovan, which Louis was pretty sure had something to do with the devil.

“Don’t you get like, the chills just lookin’ at him?” Louis whispers, eyes flickering across their dressing room to their new team member, “Makes my skin crawl…”

Zayn sighs, not looking up from his mobile though he reaches a hand out to ruffle Louis’ hair, “You’re crazy, bebs.”

He isn’t, though. The new guy turns and stares directly at Louis, almost as if he were _challenging_ him. His dark eyes stay on Louis for several uncomfortable moments, gazing over his body with something that reminds Louis of hunger. “Z, fuckin’ look at him.” Louis tries again, dropping his head so that his words were only heard by Zayn. “Swear there’s somethin’ off about the lad.”

“You’ve gone mad, Lou.”

“Have not!”

“Right,” Zayn mumbles, rising from the couch, “I’ve got to piss. Roll a spliff while I’m out, yeah?”

Louis’ heart falls down into his stomach, hating the idea of being left alone with the bloke, “Sure.”

Zayn pats his head once more and laughs when Louis dodges him, eyes only flickering to their new body guard once before he walks out the door, shutting it behind him. Louis is alone with the new security; he has no idea where Preston or Alberto or anyone else are. It’s just him and the big man across the room. He sports a grey beard growing from his chin and tattoos painted along both of his thick arms, Louis feels more and more uncomfortable with each passing second and wishes that Zayn would come back already.

He clears his throat and tries to focus on literally anything but the company in the room and he can feel a pair of eyes on him constantly. It’s too much, Louis desperately needs to get out of there. With his eyes on the ground he nearly tries sprints out of the room, hating the way he just _knew_ that someone was watching his bum as he moves. When he reaches the door it’s blocked and Louis is nose to chest with the big man and he gulps softly, taking a step back.

“Excuse me.” Louis says, his blue eyes darting up angrily. This guy really, really gave him a bad feeling.

Donovan crosses his arms, moving with Louis when he tries to side step around him, “Where ya goin’?”

“The loo, if you’d excuse me…” He tries again, reaching for the doorknob. A large hand catches his wrist, gripping it tightly. His eyes go wide as he looks him, the security guard his smiling darkly and staring down at him. Donovan licks his lips. “Piss off!” Louis growls, yanking his wrist free and flinging the door open.

There’s a long hallway leading down to the restroom where Zayn went and that’s really where he’s trying to go, but his body collides with someone else’s and then he’s on the ground cursing at whoever got in his way. Momentarily he’s frightened that it’s Donovan, but when he hears Niall cussing up a storm a rush of relief fills his body.

“Christ, Lou got somewhere to be?”

 _Anywhere away from Donovan_ , Louis thinks though he just shakes his head as Niall helps him up. Of all people who would probably believe him about their new team member would be Niall; besides the lad always having a soft spot for Louis he really has always been keen on certain things. Louis supposes that Niall just really cares a lot about his friends and he’s willing to listen no matter what.

Niall holds onto Louis’ wrist, “You alright?”

There must be a bruise from where Donovan held him because Louis can’t stop himself from wincing, “M’okay Niall, let go.” He smiles, pulling away. After taking a few steps he stops, “Do you think there’s anything strange about the new guy?”

“Haven’t really thought about it, why?”

Louis shrugs, “No reason.” He knows that Niall doesn’t believe him but let’s Louis go anyway, staring after him as he wanders off.

\--

The next time Louis interacts with Donovan is about a week later on their tour bus.

If he was being honest Louis had almost completely forgotten about Donovan, the new security seemed to have backed off completely since that day in the dressing room. Louis hasn’t given it a thought. But when Louis falls asleep while the others head out to eat and he wakes up alone on the bus he can feel that there’s something wrong.

Like with any celebrity neither of the boys are allowed to be left alone in any building or bus, which means that a body guard must be assigned to them. Louis already knows, without even checking, who volunteered to hang around the bus with him. Donovan.

Everything outside of his bunk is completely quiet, not even a television on. He wonders if maybe he could just go back asleep until the other boys get there, just pretend that there isn’t a terrible nagging feeling in his gut. But he hears someone rustling outside in the corridor and he tenses up, waiting for his curtain to be drawn open. The thin sheet is the only thing separating Louis from the shadow that’s wandering back and forth and Louis can’t seem to catch his breath, nor can he explain _why_ he is so scared.

When the curtain slowly drags open and Louis sees Donovan standing there he doesn’t make a noise, he just scooches as far back against the bunk wall as he can; he glares daggers at Donovan, who holds a finger to his lips to hush Louis.

“Don’t look so frightened, princess.” He says, leaning halfway into the bunk, “I don’t bite.”

“Fuck off,” Louis growls, “you fuckin’ prick keep your nasty fingers away from me.”

Donovan isn’t deterred, he slides completely inside next to Louis, holding the boy down when he tries to struggle away. His large hand covers Louis’ pink lips, muffling his shouts of protest.

“Knew you were special when I first saw you,” the man says softly, his beard tickling Louis’ skin as he ducks down to lick the column of his neck, “you’ve got an unholy arse on you, just can’t help myself anymore.” His fingers trail down Louis’ torso to the waist of his trackies. Terror fills Louis’ body and he wriggles wildly, screaming into the hand that’s gagging him as Donovan cups his flaccid cock through his boxers. The feeling of having someone touch him in such a disgusting way makes Louis want to throw up; the hand withdraws from his pants and Donovan is moving to unbuckle his own belt. He isn’t sure what is going to happen next but Louis can’t let it happen.

He bites down as hard as he can on the fingers in his mouth, tasting blood on his tongue.

Donovan grabs a fistful of Louis’ hair, dragging him up into a kneeling position before smacking him across the face with his free hand, “You little bitch!”

“Let go of me, you can’t fucking do this. How could you possibly think that you’ll get away with this?” Louis spits, trying to look Donovan in the eye.

“Want to know how I know?”

Louis narrows his eyes.

“If I find out you so much as said a _peep_ to anyone, I have a nice group of men who would _love_ a go with your four fit friends.”

There wasn’t a single part of him that wasn’t infuriated by the idea of strangers coming after his boys, touching them, hurting them. “You’re bluffing.” He whispers, letting out a cry when Donovan shoves him back down on the bed and pins him there.

“My mate is _real_ into blondes,” Louis purses his lips at the mention of Niall, “I’m sure one of them will even have some fun with the one with the butterfly.”

After that the bus door down the hall creaks open and a flood of voices echo off of the walls, Donovan looks down at Louis one more time before slinking out of the bunk and towards the far back. Finally free Louis just tugs his duvet up and over his body as he buries his face in his pillow; he doesn’t let himself cry.

While everyone who peaks in on him believes that he is asleep Louis actually lays awake, terrified of what’s going to come next. There is no way that he can allow something bad to happen to Liam, Niall, Zayn or Harry. He can’t risk it.

\--

After Louis mentioned how freaked out he was by Donovan Zayn started keeping an eye out, Louis was his best mate after all. He was sure that Louis would watch out for him, the least he could do was return the favor.

For a few days Zayn didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, Donovan was keeping his distance and Louis was his spunky self. There didn’t seem to be any tension between the security guard and Louis until one night when they all came back in from getting dinner. Louis stayed in bed that entire night, ignoring their nightly ritual of smoking a joint on the roof of the bus. Perhaps it was home sickness, maybe Louis was just tired; many things were believable to Zayn, sometimes being on the road was just too much. But the next day, when Louis struggled to get out from beneath his blanket is when Zayn began to get worried.

Later on, when Louis was practically _forced_ to leave the bus for an interview Zayn couldn’t help himself from hovering and watching. Their team of security was always handsy with the five of them, playful and touchy feely, it was always the atmosphere between them all. But when he saw Donovan drop his hand onto the small of Louis’ back or saw how his eyes followed the boy as he walked or how he was practically a _shadow_ of Louis that’s when Zayn decided to address it.

Zayn corners him during the short break in their interview, locking the two of them in the bathroom.

“You were right.” Zayn says, leaning against the wall and watching as Louis ruffles his hair stylishly.

“‘bout what?”

With a sigh Zayn stands in front of the mirror, forcing Louis to meet his eyes, “Donovan, he’s a creep.”

For a split second a flash of terror crosses Louis’ face, but then it’s gone and the boy is shaking his head, “I’ave no idea what you’re talking about, mate.”

“Yes you do.”

Louis bites his lip and shakes his head again, speaking sternly, “No, I don’t. Drop it Zayn.”

And then he shoves past Zayn and out of the bathroom, leaving him standing there with no answers and more concern. Zayn is afraid that Louis is keeping the truth from him, that something has happened or something is happening. He desperately wants to be there for Louis, but in a situation like this he just has no idea how.

\--

That same day, after the interview, the boys and their team separate into cars to head to the hotel. Zayn sees Donovan a step behind Louis, ushering him into a car while Harry and Niall file into one and Liam into another; Zayn needs to be in that car with Louis. He needs to see the two of them alone with one another, but as he approaches the car Donovan refuses to let him in.

“Only two per vehicle,” he says, his voice tuned to sound like the rest of the body guards they’ve had, “head in with Liam.”

Zayn crosses his arms, “I’d rather go in this one.”  

Donovan cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow, as if to say _oh really?_ And honestly Zayn is willing to stand their all night, until someone pulls him away and pushes him into the car with Liam.

Being alone with Donovan makes Louis feel nauseous and he scoots as far away as he possibly can trying to distract himself with his mobile. It isn’t until the divider in the vehicle cuts the two of them off from the driver that Louis looks up, sweat beading on his brow.

“What’d you tell him?” The man hisses, grabbing Louis’ face and forcing him to turn. “What the _fuck_ did you tell him?”

“N-Nothing, I didn’t fucking say anything!”

Donovan growls and shoves Louis down onto the floor in front of the seats, positioning him in between his legs. He holds tightly on Louis’ hair with one hand and uses the other to undo his belt and tug his length out; it’s hard and threatening and directly in the boy’s face. “Suck it.” He says quietly, though his voice was filled with demand.

“Fuck, no,” Louis practically begs, squirming as the cock nearly touches his lips, “please.”

“ _Suck_ it.”

There’s nothing Louis can do to stop Donovan from shoving his cock into his mouth; the taste is disgusting and immediately the man begins to pound into the back of his throat, making Louis gag. He tries to shove against Donovan’s thighs but it’s met with his head being forced back down.

Quiet moans fill the car beside Louis’ gags and muffled sobs; tears drop down off of his cheeks as his fists beat against the man who’s supposed to be _protecting_ him. Moments later the bitter taste of cum fills his mouth and he retches to spit it out, “Swallow.”

Louis gags again and shakes his head, hating the way he felt. He hates himself for allowing this to happen, but he would hate himself even more if he allowed this to happen to either of the others. With a tiny sob he swallows the spunk that was still in his mouth, collapsing into the small space as Donovan does his belt back up.

“Fix your hair and wipe your face off,” he demands, looking out the window as they arrive to the hotel, “there are a lot of paps here. Go inside, don’t let any of the other boys in your room.”

Doing the best he could to smooth his hair down and wipe his face Louis sits up. He straightens his top and takes a few deep breaths, he can’t go out there looking as though he was just a sobbing mess. As soon as the car screeches to a stop Louis is out the door, not waiting for Donovan or the boys or anyone. All he wants to do is get inside the hotel and into his room, alone. His throat hurts and he feels absolutely disgusting; he feels used, dirty.

It seems as though everyone at the hotel has been anticipating their arrival and someone quickly directs Louis to the floor and room that he would be calling his for the night.

Later on, though it can’t be more than about twenty minutes, Louis hears a knock on the door. His heart immediately sinks and he feels as though he’s going to throw up, he knows it’s Donovan. A part of him feels as though maybe he just shouldn’t answer the door, just don’t allow the bastard in. But then he thinks of his boys, the ones who could possibly be at risk if he didn’t allow this man to do whatever he wants.

He slowly walks to look through the peep hole, sighing with relief when he sees that it’s the four others. Without a moments hesitation he swings the door open and flies into the arms of the first boy he sees; Harry. At this point he doesn’t care; every emotion that he has felt for the past couple of weeks comes bubbling up. He had been so scared and the feeling of Harry’s arms around him makes that feeling go away faster than he could have imagined.

While Harry ushers Louis to the couch the other four follow; Louis, Harry and Zayn sit on the couch while Liam and Niall sit across from them on the coffee table.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Liam asks, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “You just disappeared, didn’t say a word to any of us.”

“You look terrible.” Niall adds, looking at Louis sadly.

Zayn clenches his fists, having an idea on what could be causing Louis so much distress.

“Are you homesick, Lou?” Harry asks, petting the boys hair.

Wrong, they’re all wrong. Zayn knows what the problem is, and it isn’t being home sick.

“Yeah.” Is all that Louis can say, he hides his face in his hands and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, m’homesick.”

Niall looks over at Zayn, eyeing the way his jaw hardens. “You sure?”

Louis nods, wanting to tell the truth but being scared of the outcome. Silence fills the room for a few minutes, none of the boys know what to say and Louis can’t speak without crying. Nobody makes a noise until another knock startles each of them; Louis is sent into a frenzy. That has to be Donovan, it has to be him and the other boys are here.

“You all need to leave, now.” He says sternly, standing up from the couch, “Get out.”

Harry shakes his head, following Louis as he walks across the room, “Louis?”

“All of you, out.”

Another knock makes the boy jump and the other four are just frightened by his behavior. Zayn, Liam, and Niall stand up as well, not knowing what to do.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis curses, tugging at his hair, “you can’t be here.”

They aren’t supposed to be in his room, Donovan specifically told him not to allow them inside. Panic is rising inside of him and the only thing he can think to do is usher the four of them into the bedroom and shut the door. He doesn’t know what will happen if they’re found, but he doesn’t _want_ to know.

“Just shut the fuck up,” he says, “seriously.” And they all go quiet, they’re confused and Louis is scaring them.

Louis goes to answer the door and Donovan shoves inside, grabbing hold of Louis’ wrist and tugging him towards the couch. “Took you long enough.” He growls.

“Can you just do it, please.” Louis says softly, eyes on the ground. All he can think about is how his four best friends are in just the other room; he isn’t seeing anything clearly. He’s terrified and he feels sick as Donovan’s hands trail along his body.

The man groans as he feels Louis’ bum, “I’ve been waiting to get my hands on this arse for days.” His fingers slink beneath Louis’ jeans, groping his cheeks and squeezing them. “Can’t wait to _fuck_ it.”

He shoves Louis down onto the couch face first and Louis just lets it happen, mentally he just can’t and won’t be there anymore. Vaguely he feels Donovan prop his arse up in the air and yank his pants down but Louis tries to block it out.

“Amazing.” The man breathes, smacking a hand down on Louis’ arse.

There’s only one thing left that could be done to him and Louis just waits for it to happen, there’s fingers all over him until suddenly they’re gone and there’s a lot of yelling and so many voices.

“What the _fuck_ is going on!” Liam growls, pinning the guard to the ground. “Louis! Lou, are you alright?”

Zayn drops down onto the couch beside Louis, helping him pull his trousers up before tugging the boy into his arms, “Fuck, Lou I’m so sorry.”

“Oh my God.” Niall covers his face with his hands as he watches Liam struggles to keep the man down and Harry dials on his phone angrily. “ _Louis_ …”

Several security members arrive and escort Donovan out, Liam informs them that they don’t want to address the situation immediately; perhaps tomorrow they will handle things properly but for now their main focus is Louis.

\--

“Lou,” Harry tries, rubbing at the tears in his eyes threatening to spill, “Louis why didn’t you tell us, tell anyone?”

Louis takes a deep breath, resting his face in his hands, “He said people would come for you guys… hurt you ‘nd whatever…”

The four remain silent; what are they supposed to say to Louis, their friend who risked himself just to protect them?

“I couldn’t let anyone go near you guys,” Louis shakes his head, “he threatened Niall and Harry and… he said if I told anyone anything they’d…”

“You tried to tell me,” Zayn whispers, “I didn’t listen to you.”

Niall nods, “I’m so sorry Lou.”

There was nothing that any of them could say to make any of this better, to make Louis better, they all knew that. “I’ll be okay,” Louis says, “I’m fine.”

“Louis…” Liam tries, sounding more and more like a parent every second, “you don’t need to pretend…”

“I’m not pretending, Liam. I’m fine, whatever was going to happen didn’t. You lot are safe, I’m safe, that’s it.”

And Louis truly does believe that, he believes that he is okay. He really does.


	14. And it makes me harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does anyone else remember that time that Zayn smacked Louis' amazing ass and it jiggled like fucking jello yeah well what if this happened afterward lawd have mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord please cleanse my soul for i have written zouis smut

Smacking Louis’ arse to Zayn was equivalent to angels quite literally flying down from the heavens and singing in his ear; the entire world seemed to have stopped spinning as Louis’ (ironically) un-holy bum jiggled back in to place, leaving Zayn _speechless._

He hadn’t really meant to do it, he really didn’t. It’s just that sometimes Louis’ is too flittery and gabby and just plain irritating, always buzzing in one of their ears even while they’re on stage and there is never a good way to make him knock it off.

“Turn that frown upside down, Z.” Louis grinned, pinching Zayn’s earlobe between two fingers, covering his mic with his other hand.

There was a certain look of warning each of the boys developed for Louis when he misbehaved and Zayn felt it wash over his face as he cocked an eyebrow. “Louis.” He said, pulling away to half laugh half sing his solo before turning back to Louis.

“ _Zayn_.” He says, mocking Zayn’s tone and crossing his arms. Then he flicked Zayn on the nose and twisted around to frolic across the stage, and that’s when Zayn does it. He couldn’t help it. Louis is just so, so annoying sometimes and Zayn just smacks him. Hard. Louis gasped and stopped in his tracks, whipping around with his mouth agape.

Louis dropped a hand to his bum and rubbed it softly, “Fuck you!” He mouthed, storming off to flit around Liam.

And really Zayn _should_ have felt bad, he had hit Louis pretty hard. But instead all he could think about was the way it bounced back into place and the way it felt beneath his hand, soft but also firm and _amazing_. The rest of the show was nothing but a blur to Zayn, he had other things on his mind.

\--

“What if he’s pissed at me?”

“Why would he be pissed at you, Zayn?”

“I _smacked_ his _arse_ , hard.”

Niall chuckles, flinging his arms behind his head as he cozies himself into the tour bus sofa, “Nothing we haven’t done before, sometimes he needs a good smack.”

“He seems mad.” Zayn says, eyes moving to Louis’ bunk. They haven’t spoken since the show ended.

“Nah,” Niall mumbles, nibbling on the corner of his thumb as he flicks through his mobile, “probably just tired.”

“Sure.”

After that Niall pisses off to god knows where and Zayn’s left alone again with his thoughts. His terrible, terrible thoughts.

He groans and pulls out his mobile, bringing up Perrie’s contact.

_Z: pez I need ur help_

_P: with what my love? :)_

_Z: louis_

_P: is it about you spanking him? ;)_

_Z: how did u kno…._

_P: social media bebz, it exists. whats the problem?_

_Z: I think hes mad at me_

_P: doubtful, with a bum like that he shoulda seen it coming_

_Z: he wont even look at me!!_

_P: how much did it jiggle?_

_Z: seriously help me_

_P: I bet it was brilliant_

_Z: perrie…_

_P: do u want to do it again?_

_Z: NO!!!_

_P: oh my god you want to do it again!!_

_P: admit u want to spank louis ;)_

_Z: ur the worst_

_P: u know our agreement babe, have fun <3_

_Z: im not having fun_

_P: send me pics!!!_

“Their” agreement was really just Perrie’s agreement; Zayn was allowed to have “fun” with whoever he wanted as long as their names were Louis, Niall, Liam or Harry.

He was convinced she was just very, very dirty and got off to the thought of them.

But truth be told Zayn has taken her up once or twice on that (he and Harry don’t like to talk about it, vegas was a rough time for everyone). But at this point he isn’t exactly sure what he feels about Louis or how to go about it; He and Louis have kissed, _once_ when they were stoned. But it was pretty much a joke and Zayn’s pretty sure that he didn’t even enjoy it that much.

At least, he was pretty sure until tonight. Now all he could think about was Louis, Louis’ lips and Louis’ eyes and Louis’ _bum._

Someone clears their throat and startles Zayn, “Niall said you think I’m pissed at you.”

Louis is standing in the narrow hallway and he’s still wearing those amazing black trousers from the show, they hug his thighs and Zayn can’t take his eyes away from them, “Aren’t you?” Zayn says, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips.

“Why would I be?” Louis smiles, padding towards him, “It truly is a masterpiece, isn’t it?”

Zayn scoffs, leaning back against the couch.

“So, how’d it feel?”

A blush creeps over Zayn’s face and he tries to look anywhere but Louis, “I-it ehm…”

“I know you liked doing it, Z.” Louis says, his voice falling to a pitch that Zayn has never heard before. It’s raspy, sexy… almost _challenging_. But inexplicably Louis. “Just admit it, you love my big, big bum.”

He opens his mouth to speak but absolutely no words come out, Louis is standing in front of Zayn with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

Louis takes one step towards him before pulling out his phone, “Perrie has a big mouth, y’know.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeh, ‘you’d better send me pics, Tomlinson’. You’ve got yourself quite the wild one.”

Zayn’s eyes widen, “Lou what’re you doing?”

“Can’t leave the missus waiting, can we darling?”

Then he is shutting the door and then yanking his trousers down over his bum, showing off his tight briefs that hug onto his skin in a disgustingly arousing way, “You guna help me get the right angle or do I have to do everything myself?” Louis lays himself over the arm of the couch, bum pushed up in the air as he holds his mobile out to Zayn, “c’mon, haven’t got all day Zaynie.” He grins.

“ _Louis_ …” Zayn rasps, grabbing the phone. He felt his cock pulse once in his trackies and he takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Louis sighs and wiggles his hips suggestively, “Take a video, twat.”

“ _Lou_ ,” Zayn stands behind him, not being able to take his eyes away from the boy in front of him. Louis’ arse was that of a fucking _god_ , and there it was sticking straight up and on display, “I…”

“Smack it.”

Zayn presses _record_ and holds the phone shakily in one hand while he raises the other.

“Go on, spank me.”

Though he nearly chokes as he does it, Zayn brings his hand down against the clothed skin. Louis let’s out a tiny squeal and wriggles his bum, laughing loudly. Words can’t describe how badly Zayn wants Louis right now, in every way.

“Oh come on, Malik, you can do better than that.”

His cock twitches as he brings his hand down again, this time harder. The skin of his hand stings from the impact and Louis bites into his arm to hide his shout before jumping up. “I’m guna make it slow motion. Give the fiancé a real show” Louis simultaneously yanks up his trousers while getting his phone back to mess with the footage. Zayn takes a deep breath and sits down on the sofa again, running a hand over his face.

As if things couldn’t get worse for him Louis then plops down on his lap; his back presses into Zayn chest and his bum (unintentionally or not, Zayn can’t tell) grinds down on his crotch.

The warm pressure is making his cock spring to life and Zayn grips onto the couch, “Lou…” He practically begs, trying to push him off.

“Look at the way it jiggles!” Louis grins, leaning back farther so the column of his neck was right beside Zayn’s mouth. He shows Zayn the video and he swears to god that he could come right then and there, especially when Louis grinds down again and tosses his head back onto Zayn’s shoulder. He breathes heavy and drops his phone down onto the floor, using his now free hands to curl around and grip Zayn’s hair.

He tugs softly and Zayn let’s out an embarrassing moan, “ _Louis_.” He warns, jolting and dropping his hand down onto Louis’ thigh when he begins to swivel his hips back and forth in an almost dance. Then Louis rakes his nails along Zayn’s thigh and he just can’t stop himself anymore; he grips onto Louis’ hip with one hand and takes a handful of hair in the other, yanking Louis’ head sideways so he has access to the boys throat.

A moan rumbles Louis’ chest as Zayn licks a strip along his skin, nipping down when Louis tries to pull forward. After a moment Zayn lets him twist in his lap to face him, their foreheads press together and for the first time Zayn can see how bright and aroused Louis looks. His blue eyes are nearly black and his jaw hangs open loosely; he shakes his arse against Zayn’s thighs, reaching for one of his hands.

“Go on, grab it.” Louis whispers, guiding Zayn’s hands to the waistband of his trousers, “C’mon, Z.”

Zayn takes a deep breath and tugs the material down and away from Louis skin, trousers and briefs, before lightly cupping both of Louis’ cheeks. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do from there. “Squeeze.” Louis says, placing his smaller hands on top of Zayn’s and gripping his arse roughly. When Zayn begins to knead the soft flesh Louis lets go and grinds his hips down, his hard cock presses against Zayn’s abdomen and leaves a small spot of pre-cum on his shirt.

The sight drives Zayn wild and he grips Louis’ arse so tightly that the boy squeaks and moans at the same time, hand flying backwards to force him to do it again. When Zayn lands a smack against Louis’ tan bum the dirtiest, most porn star worthy moan vibrates throughout Louis’ body and he perks his arse out, begging for more. “ _Again_.” He laughs lowly, leaning in to kiss him.

Zayn complies, breathing heavily as Louis continues to grind down on his cock; it was painfully hard and trapped beneath his trackies, though with a tiny bit of adjustment he was able to align their cocks finally he felt some relief as he rubs against Louis’ equally hard prick. “Fuck, Lou your arse.” He moans, spanking Louis again and again before licking into his mouth. This kiss is nothing like the one they shared before, this one is something of intimacy and heat. This one is hot and wet and it turns Zayn on so much that he can’t stop himself from running his hands all over Louis’ body.

It’s soft and curvy like Perrie’s, but also different. It’s purely Louis, it’s pure bum and cock and abs and _Louis_.

“Wanna come Zaynie? I’ve got to take care of you for the missus, don’t I?” Louis asks hoarsely, his voice cracks slightly with excitement and humor. His blue eyes are focused on the uncomfortable tent in Zayn’s pants, he raises his eyebrows.

All Zayn does is nod and Louis is then carefully pulling his cock free, it slaps lightly against his stomach and the way his eyes watch the way their cocks move together drives Zayn wild; he squeezes Louis’ arse so hard that he’s sure it’ll leave bruises but Zayn truly doesn’t fucking care. He feels a hand trail down his chest and tease a nipple through his shirt, then it’s moving downwards.

“Incredible,” Zayn mumbles, grinding harder against Louis as he feels around his bum.

Louis gives him a look that is nothing short of _I know_ before he wraps his hand around both of their pricks, holding them together and giving them freedom to thrust upwards against each other.

“You were ignorin’ me,” Zayn says between breaths, “thought you were m-mad.”

Kissing him again, Louis shakes his head, “Nope.” A slap to his arse elicits a moan and he drops his head against Zayn’s shoulder. “I just really, _really_ liked it.”

“Go-od _.”_ He moans, closing his eyes. Images of Perrie flood through his mind and then images of Perrie and _Louis_ and honestly it has to be the hottest thing he’s ever thought of. The idea of Perrie and Louis and him… Zayn can’t control himself, he’s thinking about Perrie and how _they_ do things like this and Louis doesn’t stop him when he trails a finger down to his hole.

He doesn’t say a word until Zayn presses past the rim, “F-fuck Z, can’t just do that dry.” Louis breathes, tensing around the finger inside of him; Zayn can see that Louis is uncomfortable and he tries to pull out, only to be stopped, “Leave it.” He practically growls, eyes dark when he looks at Zayn.

The tightness around his finger is driving Zayn mad and he’s thinking about what it would be like to actually _fuck_ Louis, “If it hurts Lou…” He manages, breathing heavily as he feels his orgasm bubbling inside of him.

“A lot.” Louis hisses, thrusting harder into his hand and against Zayn, “Smack my arse.”

Louis winces as Zayn’s finger pushes deeper into him, but in a second he’s grinding back against it. He lets out a wail as Zayn spanks him, “ _Another_.”

Zayn isn’t sure what he wants another of, so he spanks Louis again as he pokes a second finger against Louis’ hole. He is so aroused that he isn’t thinking about how painful it must be, but Louis doesn’t move to stop it; a deep, pained moan leaves Louis’ lips as the second finger pushes inside of him.

“Fuck, Z.” He pants, kissing him deeply as he bounces on the fingers. “ _Harder.”_

All Zayn wants to do is just _destroy_ Louis, he wants to rip pretty moans from him until he’s a sobbing mess and honestly he’s pretty close to that himself. Louis is fucking himself on Zayn’s fingers and begging to be spanked over and over again. Louis keeps pumping their cocks together and he jerks roughly, pre cum from both leaking over his fingers until finally, with two fingers in his arse Louis comes.

His body shakes and tiny, beautiful pants hit Zayn’s neck and then he’s coming right with Louis, his free hand gripping a tender cheek of Louis’ arse. He fucks into Louis with his fingers for another moment before the boy whines and he pulls them out, placing both hands on Louis’ hips.

“Fucking hell,” Louis says, a dazed smile painting itself on his face.

Zayn grins, kissing Louis softly, “You’re brilliant, Lou.”

He nods and drops down onto Zayn, resting his entire body on him, “M’arse hurts you twat.”

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“Not at all.”

They sit in silence for several minutes before there’s a loud whine blasting from Louis mobile on the floor; he crawls down to check it out and his hand flies up to his face in shock. “Shit.”

_Facetime with Perrie Edwards_

**_Duration 20:05_ **

“Zayn,” Louis laughs, showing him the phone.

With a groan Zayn ends the call, not at all surprised that he receives a text not even a second later.

_P: that was bloody amazing babe omg_

_P: that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen/heard holy shit_

_P: I love u baby so much_

_P: tell louis he’s fit af holy shit_


End file.
